El Compromiso
by lorenapineapple
Summary: "Vas a conocer a tu prometido esta tarde. No hay excusas que valgan." (NozoEli)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos! He leído un muy pequeño fic de un usuario llamado **FateTheArcher** , cuyo nombre es " _The Engagement_ ". En él decía que nos podíamos sentir libres de usar su idea, y, ¡aquí estoy yo! Intentando expandir el fandom español.

* * *

"Vas a conocer a tu prometido esta tarde. No hay excusas que valgan."

Nozomi, estresada y frustrada, recordaba las palabras de su padre mientras intentaba atender a su aburrida clase de matemáticas. Centrarse en las cuentas y explicaciones de su sensei resultaba más complicado que de costumbre, por el simple echo de que aquel día era el día en el que iba a conocer nada más y nada menos que a la persona con la que iba a contraer matrimonio. Iba a conocer a su prometido.

Desde hacía años, incluso antes del nacimiento de Nozomi, el señor Toujou había llegado a un acuerdo con su jefe, un viejo amigo y propietario de las famosas empresas CyT. Incluso antes de que ninguno de los dos tuviesen descendencia, acordaron que su primer hijo contraería matrimonio con el del otro, para así unir ambas familias y hacer el negocio mucho más próspero gracias a la inmensa fortuna de la familia del jefe y a la generosa manera de ofrecer su propia mano de obra por parte de los Toujou. Firmaron los papeles necesarios mucho antes de que sus respectivas mujeres estuviesen embarazadas, y, desde aquel entonces hasta el día en el que nos encontramos, el día en el que Nozomi vería por primera vez a su prometido, el señor Toujou le había recordado a su hija lo importante que era, y que no podía echarse atrás. Acostumbrada a escuchar todo aquello desde niña, no tuvo más opción que afrontarlo como algo normal, y esperar al día de la verdad con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Espero que por lo menos sea un buen chico..._

* * *

El sonido del timbre que dio lugar al final de las clases sacó a Nozomi de sus pensamientos. Recogió sus libros rápidamente mientras hacía una lista mental de las cosas que tenía que hacer, como recibir a sus padres en su solitario apartamento, preparar algo para comer, sin olvidarse de volver a casa como todos los días caminando al lado de...

"¿Elicchi?"

Miró por todos los rincones de su clase, miró como sus compañeros charlaban unos con otros, como salían de la clase, pero ciertos rubios cabellos que buscaba en especial, no se dejaban ver por ninguna parte.

"Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se marchó antes."

"Oh, gracias Nicocchi."

 _¿Me pregunto por qué no me habrá avisado, uh?_

Intentando despejarse un poco del día de locos que estaba empezando a tener, se puso en marcha hacia su apartamento, y nada más llegar comenzó a hacer la comida. Algo simple, rápido y sencillo para abastecer su estómago.

No tardaron mucho en llegar sus padres, los cuales se habían dejado hacer una parada en Tokio para ver de nuevo a su jefe, y conocer al que sería el futuro compañero de por vida de su hija. Ambos eran buenas personas, aunque respecto a la relación que tenían con Nozomi, no era muy profunda.

Los tres se dieron un abrazo y unas breves palabras amables a modo de saludo, aunque la señora Toujou no quiso perder tiempo con ese tipo de cosas que todos sabían no eran más que por educación.

"¿No pretenderás conocerle así vestida, verdad? Será mejor que te cambies de ropa rápidamente, ¡llegarán en cualquier momento!"

Suspirando e intentando mantener la calma y compostura, Nozomi se fue a su habitación, abrió su armario y se quedó un rato observando toda su ropa, indecisa, nerviosa, pero sobre todo desganada. Nadie quiere sentirse obligado a casarse con alguien que ni si quiera conoces, y mucho menos cuando tus ojos se desvían hacia distintas cualidades físicas que hombres y mujeres no comparten.

 _¿Si me gustasen los chicos, qué ropa me pondría para impresionar a mi novio?_

"¡Cielo, han llegado, ven al salón en cuánto hayas terminado!" La interrumpió la voz de su madre.

Decidió darse prisa y ponerse un vestido púrpura que realzaba aún más sus curvas. Su falda caía con unos pequeños volantes y un corte en un lateral, que dejaba su muslo derecho descubierto. Se miró al espejo de su tocador, tragó saliva y se prometió a sí misma que sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella, porque no tenía la opción de cambiar de opinión, y por lo tanto, el único camino que podía tomar, sería un camino que recorrería dando pasos firmes y seguros.

* * *

Se asomó sigilosamente a la puerta del salón, desde la que vio cuatro cabezas rubias de espaldas, sentadas en el sofá opuesto en el que se sentaban sus padres, sonriendo de una manera un tanto extraña. En cuanto la vieron, compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de hacerla pasar.

"Ven, pasa, siéntate aquí con nosotros." Obedientemente, caminó junto con los suyos y se sentó, evitando mirar a los extraños que tenía justo en frente.

"Bueno, Nozomi, cariño, por lo que se ve tu padre..."

En ese momento, notando un tono tembloroso en las palabras de su madre, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de su prometido.

"...tuvo un mal entendido con el contrato de matrimonio."

Vio sus ojos azules, así como la rubia melena que llevaba atada en una coleta alta. Vio sus facciones tan hermosas, delicadas y conocidas.

"¿...E-Elicchi?"

Incapaz de murmurar una sola palabra, la joven que también parecía estar en shock, miró a su padre con confusión, el cual no encontró palabras para explicarle aquel suceso que ninguno en aquella sala entendía. Los Ayase creían firmemente que el descendiente de los Toujou sería un hombre, y viceversa. Pero los papeles ya estaban firmados desde hacía muchos años. No había marcha atrás.

" _Harasho_..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Estaba leyendo fics de Love Live! cuando me encontré uno que, a pesar de su corto argumento y su idioma, me pareció interesante. No tengo mi ordenador y mi querido OpenOffice a mano, sólo mi teléfono móvil, por lo que me dije: bueno, a ver que tontería sale de esto de estar aburrida. Quizás haga un par de capítulos más mientras no tenga mi ordenador para seguir con Desde Rusia con Amor, quién sabe. Gracias por leer :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hubo un silencio realmente incómodo en el salón del apartamento de Nozomi, en el que nadie sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, más que sosteniendose las miradas forzosamente.

De un momento a otro, el señor Ayase tosió para llamar la atención del resto, levantó la cabeza y muy seguro de sí mismo, decidió hablar.

"El contrato está echo. Aunque quisiese cancelarlo, no podría, no hay leyes que lo permitan. Así que..."

Le dió un codazo a Eli haciendo que esta se levantase al instante e hiciese una reverencia algo torpe y nerviosa.

"A-Ayase Eli, encantada."

"Elicchi, no hace falta que actues así." Dijo Nozomi dejando escapar una risita que hizo que la rubia se sonrojase hasta las orejas.

Los señores Toujou y los señores Ayase compartieron una mirada incrédula y confusa, que las dos jovencitas supieron entender a la perfección.

"Mamá, ella es Elicchi, está en mi clase y es la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil."

"P-papá, ella es Nozomi, es mi vicepresidenta."

El padre de Eli recorrió a Nozomi con su mirada, buscando algo que echar en cara, algo por lo que quejarse, algo que su hija no se mereciese. Pero sin duda, hasta él veía la belleza de la chica, su dulce forma de hablar, sus hermosos ojos brillantes y aquella sonrisa que disipaba las dudas.

"Pues a partir de este momento también será tu prometida."

El color de la cara de la rubia era comparable al del cabello de Maki en ese instante. Tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido en susurros, intentando encontrar algo coherente que contestar. Nozomi no era menos que ella, estaba intentando esconder su fuerte sonrojo con su flequillo, agachando la cabeza para no afrontar las miradas de sus futuros suegros.

"¿Has oído eso, Nozomi?" Comenzó a hablar con ternura la señora Toujou al tiempo que acariciaba el hombro de su hija, incitándola a mirarla. "Te vas a casar con esta chica tan guapa."

Sí, por supuesto. Nozomi estaba que saltaba de alegría, había ocurrido algo muy extraño y muy perfecto como para mostrar su felicidad de golpe. Desde que había conocido a Eli, en su primer año de preparatoria, había ido enamorándose de ella poco a poco. De su apariencia caballerosa, fuerte y atractiva, de sus toques dulces y sensibles, del sonido de su voz, de sus facetas atentas y cariñosas. Pero aún así, sus padres la llamaban por teléfono de vez en cuando para recordarle que no se encariñase con ningún chico, porque ya tenía un prometido que conocería algún día. Pero, gracias al malentendido que cometió tanto su padre como el de Eli, sus esperanzas volvían a estar renovadas. Aunque quizás casarse fuese una idea precitipada de todos modos.

"Artur," Alzó la voz el señor Toujou, dirigiéndose al padre de Eli y llamando su atención gracias al grave aunque suave sonido de su voz. "me gustaría aclarar que mi hija no es la más adecuada para..."

"Sé a lo que te refieres, no te preocupes. Elichika, levántante un momento y ponte al lado de tu prometida." Dijo Artur amablemente ofreciendo una sonrisa. Eli por su parte todavía muy sonrojada, hizo caso, al igual que Nozomi. Ambas se levantaron y se pusieron la una al lado de la otra en medio del salón, mirando a sus padres.

"Como puedes ver mi hija es más de llevar pantalones, tanto literal como figuradamente. Se negó a ponerse un vestido para venir a ver al que sería su futuro marido... De todos modos, creo que las cosas están mejor así, al menos para ella."

"¡P-papá!" Gritó Eli claramente avergonzada por el poco tacto de su familia.

"¿A caso me equivoco?" Replicó Artur, con una mueca burlona que hizo que la rubia no encontrase nada con lo que replicar. Nozomi sólo rió dulcemente ante la vergüenza de Eli.

"Elichika, ¿podrías agarrar un momento a Nozomi-san de la cintura?"

"¿M-mamá...?" La pobre Eli nunca lo había pasado tan mal, sus orejas explotarían en cualquier momento si eso seguía así.

"Te vas a casar con ella, ¿no me digas que te da vergüenza tocarla? No quiero imaginar la noche de bodas..."

Si esto fuesen dibujos animados, Eli habría explotado. Pero es la vida real por muy extraño, cómico o rápido que parezca, por lo que lo único que pudo utilizar para defenderse de aquel vergonzoso ataque verbal era contestar. O al menos intentarlo.

"¡M-m-mamá! ¡No digas eso! No puedo, no, yo, no..." Aunque lo intentase, no podía encontrar nada qué decir, nada que responder. Nozomi intentaba aguantar la risa, pero ver al amor de su vida en esas condiciones le derretía el corazón. Le estaban empezando a caer bien sus futuros suegros.

"Venga, Elicchi~ Que se note que eres una Ayase." Dijo Nozomi con un tono juguetón en su voz. Claro que, al escuchar esto, toda la familia rusa se empezó a tomar en serio las cosas. Su apellido para ellos era una de las cosas más importantes que tenían, era gracias a ello que la gente les respetaba y podían vivir sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Eli incluida, dejó su sonrojo de lado, y tal y como había dicho su madre, agarró a Nozomi de la cintura, atrayéndola a ella de un fuerte tirón que dejó más que sorprendidos a los tres integrantes de la familia Toujou. Sus ojos azules qu hasta entonces se veían indefensos y asustados, ahora tenían un toque completamente distinto. A través de ellos se podía ver la decisión que llevaba la muchacha en sus acciones, un sentido dominante que dejó todavía más enamorada a la pelimorada.

"Lo que me temía," Suspiró la señora Ayase con un tono un tanto soñador y nostálgico. "hacen una pareja adorable."

Su marido pasó el brazo sobre su hombro, mientras que la pequeña Arisa miraba a su hermana con un poquito de envidia. Los señores Toujou, tan certeros en adivinar pensamientos y entender emociones como su hija, empezaron a comprender que en realidad esto era lo que Nozomi quería. Se sintieron felices por ella, y sonrieron ante la vista que tenían. Las dos muchachas, por su parte, se sostenían la mirada como si su vida dependiese de ello.

"Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa, Elichika." Comentó Artur momentos después, intentando sacar a Eli del trance al que estaba sometida. "Ya tendrás tiempo mañana de disfrutar de ella."

Intentando mantener la compostura y comportarse como un verdadero caballero, la rubia se alejó de Nozomi poco a poco, con delicadeza, intentand no realizar movimientos muy bruscos. No podía evitarlo, pero ella también estaba que se moría de ilusión por dentro. Había estado pensando y escondiendo toda la vida que se casaría obligada con un hombre que seguramente no le gustaría, en primer lugar porque sus gustos eran bastante distintos, en segundo porque a nadie le gusta que le obliguen a casarse con alguien que no conocen, y en tercero porque su corazón, en ocasiones muy a su pesar, ya estaba ocupado. Estaba ocupado por la persona que se ganaba sus sonrisas, una chica preciosa, dulce, adorable, cariñosa, tierna, de la que Eli se había enamorado poco a poco desde que la conoció en su primer año en la preparatoria Otonokizaka. No podía evitar querer aprovechar cada momento a partir de ahora. Quería que Nozomi se sintiese como una princesa, ya que Eli nunca había sido especialmente ese tipo de chicas, ella más bien quería sentirse un príncipe. Sí, un auténtico príncipe, con una hermosa princesa que le hiciese su comida favorita y le abrazase en las noches frías. Tenía que intentar esconder la sonrisa de idiota que amenazaba con mostrarse cuando pensaba en ese tipo de cosas.

Galantemente, se acercó para darle un beso a Nozomi en la mejilla. Eso provocó un fuerte sonrojo por parte de la más bajita, que no terminaba de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se quedó allí, acariciando el lugar exacto donde los suaves labios de su prometida habían depostiado el primero de seguramente muchísimios besos.

 _Señores Ayase, se sentirán orgullosos. Cuidaré a su hija lo mejor que pueda._

* * *

Esa misma noche, en el cuarto de Nozomi.

 _Beep, beep._

Estiró el brazo desde la cama, para alzancar su teléfono móvil, el cual estaba en su mesita. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que tenía un mensaje de la chica que había provocado un sinfín de emociones aquella misma tarde en su interior. No quiso perder el tiempo pensando en lo que había ocurrido, así que desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje.

" _Estabas guapísima con ese vestido. Espero verte muchas más veces así. Buenas noches."_

Sonrió, y la oscuridad de la habitación ocultó tanto su sonrojo como las lágrimas de felicidad que se derramaban suavemente por sus mejillas. Respondió y con eso, pudo dormir muy a gusto, mucho más que ninguna otra noche en toda su vida.

" _Muchas gracias, Elicchi. Lo que sea por ti. Buenas noches."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sí, igual la comedia se me fue un poco de la mano, espero que puedan perdonarme pero me entretiene escribirlo mientras acabo y no Desde Rusia con Amor. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, me imagino a los padres de Eli muy vacilones en este fic xD. Ya saben todos que sus comentarios me encantaaan.

 _ **kali9105**_ : En serio, voy a crear un club de fans tuyos y seré la presidenta xD. Me alegra tanto cada vez que tengo una notificación y es un review tuyo, me llena de orgullo que te guste como escribo ^^ Es genial que me lo hagas saber, aww.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente.

Como todos los días antes de la gran noticia, Eli fue al apartamento de Nozomi para desde allí ir juntas a clase. Aunque hiciesen lo mismo, había un gran matiz que hacía que todo se viese distinto. La joven rubia lo sentía. Lo notaba en cada bocanada de aire que aspiraba, en cada nube que divisaba en el cielo, en cada fragancia que podía percibir. Caminaba en silencio, hacia la casa de su futura mujer.

 _Mi futura mujer._

Pensar ese tipo de cosas despertaba un sentimiento posesivo en su interior que no le disgustaba demasiado para ser verdad. Sentía el ambiente diferente. Sentía unas ganas irremediables de ver a la pelimorada, no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo. Sólo sabía que quería verla para poder sentirla _suya._

En el camino, se fijó en unas flores que creían al lado de la carretera, en un pequeño terreno descampado. Le parecieron bonitas, e intentando ser un caballero para su chica, las cogió cuidadosamente, para después llegar a su apartamento.

Picó a la puerta y esperó en silencio, con la cabeza bien alta intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de abrazarla en cuanto la abriese.

"Oh, buenos días, Elichi~" Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa muy amplia. Al ver eso, la pobre Eli no pudo contenerse, no pudo evitar hacer lo que los protagonistas de las películas o los libros medievales hacían, porque le parecía muy romántico, le parecía encantador. Aunque no lo dijese, le encantaban esas cosas, por eso quería que Nozomi disfrutase de ellas como ella lo hacía.

Puso una rodilla en el suelo y le tendió las flores, con una sonrisa y un notable sonrojo que parecía llevar bastante bien, por lo menos ya no tartamudeaba como el día anterior.

"Buenos días, Nozomi."

"¿S-Son para mí?" Esta vez fue ella quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No se esperaba esa reacción, pero le encantó aunque fuese en secreto.

"Sí, las he cogido para ti."

Nozomi las cogió con delicadeza, admirando su belleza (la de las flores y la de la muchacha que tenía en frente). Le pareció un acto hermoso y muy pero que muy romántico, así que lo primero que hizo fue darle un pequeño premio a su galante caballero por haberla tratado tan bien.

Se agachó, acariciando la mejilla de Eli con la mano que no sujetaba las flores, y le dio un pequeño beso, suave, lento, tierno en su piel fría y pálida. Luego, sonriendo, entró de nuevo a su apartamento para dejar las flores en un jarrón con agua.

 _Tengo que hacer esto más a menudo._

Se dijo Eli a sí misma, levantándose del suelo y sonriendo como una tonta.

* * *

Caminaron la una al lado de la otra, charlando sobre un sinfín de cosas sin importancia y disfrutando de las sonrisas que le conseguían sacar a la otra.

"Oh, Elicchi."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me acabo de dar cuenta y es que... bueno, al igual que mantuvimos esto en secreto durante toda nuestra vida... uhm... ¿qué vamos a hacer con las chicas?"

Cierto. Eli no se había parado a pensar en el resto de μ's ni en sus posibles reacciones. Ni si quiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

"Pues... podríamos esconderlo, ya sabes, mantenerlo en secreto."

"Esta situación es muy rara, Elicchi..."

Ambas se sentían muy extrañas hablando de ese tema, aunque al fin y al cabo, era normal. De un día para otro tenían planes de boda en mente, como quien no quiere la cosa. No es como si no fuese lo que las dos quisiesen, al contrario, estaban más que contentas con el resultado del pequeño malentendido de sus padres con el contrato de matrimonio. Pero aún así, todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Demasiado como para contárselo a las otras siete curiosas chicas que tenían como amigas.

"¿N-No te gusta?" Preguntó Eli un poco asustada y ofendida.

 _¿No lo estoy haciendo bien? Quizás debería tratarla mejor, o cortarme el pelo corto, no sé. De todos modos sigue estando obligada a casarse conmigo aunque no quiera... Siento que me estoy aprovechando... Uh, demonios..._

"¡E-En absoluto, Elicchi! Me encanta estar prometida contigo, es maravilloso. Pero... ¿y si a ellas les parece mal?"

"¿De verdad estás bien con eso de tener que casarte conmigo?"

Por muy dura, seria y responsable que Eli pareciese la gran mayoría de las veces, en ocasiones como esa, no sabía como actuar. Por supuesto que quería a Nozomi con todo su corazón, y ella quería que Nozomi sintiese lo mismo. Pero no quería obligarla a hacer algo que no quería, incluso teniendo que dar su propia felicidad por ello, o olvidarse del echo de que estaban _obligadas_ a hacerlo.

Nozomi, por su parte, podía entender que Eli estuviese así de preocupada. Había tenido sentimientos por su _amiga_ desde hacía unos dos o tres años, pero sabiendo el destino que le esperaba, sólo quiso olvidarlos, encerrarlos en lo más hondo de su corazón y no volver a hablar de ello. Claro que las cosas habían dado un giro drástico.

"Estoy muy feliz por tener ese destino. Muy, muy feliz, Elicchi. Las palabras sobran muchas veces, ¿no crees? Tú y yo lo sabemos."

Sí, por supuesto que Eli sabía a lo que se refería. No habían coqueteado pocas veces durante los entrenamientos, en el aula del Consejo Estudiantil ni en la cafetería en dónde tomaban sus parfaits, precisamente. Las dos sentían esa tensión tan especial cuando estaban cerca de la otra, pero las dos sabían desde un principio su destino, y no podían hacer nada para escapar de él. Aunque ahora, eso era lo mejor que podían llegar a pensar.

* * *

En la azotea, práctica de μ's de esa misma tarde;

"¡Un, dos, tres, cuatro!" Sonaban los gritos acompasados con las palmadas de Umi. Todas se esforzaban lo que podían, intentaban mejorar más y más cada día, para poder ganar el Love Live! Y cumplir su sueño. Daban todo lo que tenían, hasta que sus energías se agotaban y sus cuerpos pedían un merecido descanso.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

"¿Uh?" Maki se giró extrañada ante el repentino sonido, descubriendo que venía de la bolsa de deporte de Eli. Se acercó y la abrió, buscando su teléfono móvil. Efectivamente, de ahí provenía el angustioso ruido.

"¡Eli! ¡Te están llamando!" Gritó, captando la atención de la rubia, que se acercó a ella a paso ligero. Le tendió el móvil y esta puso un gesto sorprendido y confuso.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"¿Uh? No, no. Es sólo que no sé por qué me llama mi madre a esta hora; debería de estar trabajando..."

Al escuchar eso, todas las demás se acercaron por si la llamada se trataba de alguna emergencia y era necesario ayudar en el acto.

"Pon la llamada en altavoz-nya."

Eli asintió, y puso el altavoz antes de coger la llamada. Todas se pusieron en círculo alrededor del aparato electrónico que sujetaba la rubia, un tanto nerviosa.

" _¿Elichika?_ "

"¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Ocurrió algo?"

" _¿Dónde estás? ¡Creí que habíamos quedado en la joyería que hay cerca las oficinas de tu padre!_ "

 _Oh, oh. Lo había olvidado._

"¿J-Joyería?" Susurró Hanayo un tanto confundida, intentando que la madre de Eli no la escuchase al otro lado de la línea.

"Uh-hm, lo olvid-"

" _¡Tenemos que elegir el modelo ya, Elichika! ¿Ya olvidaste_ _ **todo**_ _sobre lo que habamos ayer?_ "  
Las chicas miraron a su amiga con gestos claramente preocupados, buscando por una explicación ante aquella extraña y sospechosa conversación.

"N-No... Sólo olvidé eso..." Las mejillas de Eli se comenzaron a tornar de un color rojo oscuro.

" _Uf, menos mal. Pensé que tendría que volver a explicarte cómo complacer a una muj-"_

"¡M-Mamá! ¡Tengo el altavoz puesto, estoy con gente!"

" _¿Estás con Nozomi-san?_ "

"Buenas tardes, señora Ayase~" Dijo Nozomi con su típico tono juguetón y dulce.

" _¡Hola, cielo! Llamé a tu madre esta mañana para que te explique lo mismo que le expliqué a mi Elichika anoche~ Espero que aproveches la charla._ "

"¡MAMÁ! ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO!

"Lo haré, señora Ayase, no se preocupe." Río la pelimorada, al contrario que Eli, la cual se estaba muriendo de ganas de estampar el teléfono contra el suelo.

" _Así me gusta. ¿Ves, Elichika? Tienes mucho que aprender de ella. Seguro que ella atiende y pregunta cosas razonables en vez de decir 'ya lo buscaré por Internet'. Bueno, más te vale venir cuanto antes, ¡te estoy esperando! Y acuérdate de medir el perímetro del dedo de Nozomi-san. Hasta ahora, nos vemos."_

"¿Qué es lo que querías buscar por Internet, Elicchi?"

"Ehm... yo... esto... pues..."

Intentó apartar la mirada de Nozomi, para encontrarse con otros cinco pares de ojos mirándola amenazadoramente. Respecto a los otros dos restantes, Umi se había desmayado y Kotori estaba intentando que volviese en sí.

"Creo que Eli-chan nos tiene algo que decir." Comentó Honoka con una sonrisa realmente tenebrosa.

"Yo esperaré ansiosa por la charla de esta noche~"

Y así fue como Ayase Eli salió corriendo de la azotea perseguida por una banda de chicas agresivas queriendo enterarse de los cotilleos que había entre esa rubia y la pelimorada que en el fondo disfrutaba de ver aquella escena tan extraña.

 _Ugh. Nunca volveré a poner el altavoz. Gracias a ti, mamá._

* * *

 **A/N:** Lo siento, Eli. Tus padres tienen ese papel de avergonzar a sus hijos, que se le va a hacer. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y follows y favs y todo! Realmente, no pensé ni por un segundo que podría tener 'tanta fama' una historia de estas magnitudes y en a penas dos días, siento no haberlo echo mucho más largo como algunos pedisteis, simplemente no pongo todo mi empeño en esta historia; el exceso de drama y palabras rebuscadas en otras me obligó a escribir algo más cómico y desdejado.

PD: (Sí, mi mítico posdata. No hace falta que lo leas a no ser que te gusten mucho los fics de Love Live! en español y tengas tiempo libre.)

Como seguro algunos ya sabréis, voy a escribir un fic de Love Live más largo y todo eso, aunque no sabía sobre qué escribirlo, por eso creé un post en mi Tumblr (lorenapineapple) en el que puse alguna que otra idea. Encontraréis ese post con el nombre de ' _LL! Headcanons_ ', y creo recordar que desde el último posdata, añadí alguna que otra idea más.

Por el momeno, la idea con más votos es la de la guerra, y con un punto menos, empatan la de los detectives y la del reino. ¡Si queréis dejar vuestra opinión, votos o nuevas ideas, sentiros super libres de decirmelo! Tanto pot aquí como por Tumblr. Un abrazo, y siento ser pesada ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Eli corría por su vida, aterrorizada de miedo por los pasos apresurados y los gritos de cinco chicas que la perseguían por las calles del barrio.

 _Necesito esconderme, o perderlas de vista. Mou, Nozomi, ¿dónde estás cuándo te necesito?_

"¡No podrás huir siempre-nya!"

"¡R-Rin! Así la asustarás..."

"¡Lo tengo todo planeado-nya! No te preocupes, Kayochin~"

"¡Agh! ¿Os olvidáis de que Eli no es un ciervo? ¡No podemos cazarla!"

 _Gracias Maki, por tenerme aún como una persona..._

"¿Alguien tiene una cuerda? Podemos intentar echarle el lazo sin hacerle daño."

 _Olvídalo... Mis pensamientos son en vano._

La rubia estaba eternamente agradecida a su buena condición física, fue gracias a eso que Nico y Honoka se quedaron atrás, intentando recobrar el aliento. Hanayo estaba a punto de rendirse también, pero cierta pelirroja y cierta chica felina no tenían esas intenciones.

"¡Déjalo ya, Eli! ¡Cuéntanos a qué vino esa conversación!" Cada vez la voz de Maki sonaba más cerca a su espalda, y su aguante estaba empezando a fallar.

"¡Espera Maki-chan! ¡Podemos preguntarle a Nozomi-chan, nya!"

Justo en ese momento, Eli dejó de escuchar los pasos corriendo tras ella, y se preocupó muchísimo. Sabía que Nozomi acabaría desistiendo si insistían mucho, y se lo contaría todo.

"¡Ey, no!" Gritó, casi inconscientemente. Pero fue suficiente para que ambas se giraran con una sonrisa y una mueca burlona.

"¿Y bien? ¿Para qué necesitabas ir a esa joyería, Eli?"

Ella intentó pensar en algo, pero no encontraba excusas posibles. Su madre había delatado toda su historia en una llamada de a penas tres minutos. Pensó en tener una seria charla con ella en cuánto llegara a casa si es que no la veía antes.

Entonces recordó que su madre, en ese momento, estaba todavía esperándola para elegir los anillos.

"Oh, ¡lo siento, chicas! ¡Me están esperando!" Y tras decir eso, empezó a correr camino de la joyería.

"¿Qué hacemos-nya?"

"Vamos a seguirla." Respondió la pelirroja. Justo en ese momento escucharon voces conocidas a varios metros de ellas; se giraron y se encontraron con todas las compañeras que se habían quedado atrás, incluidas Nozomi, Kotori y Umi. Se pusieron en marcha y a un paso ligero pero silencioso siguieron a la rubia hasta aquella joyería donde, efectivamente, la señora Ayase estaba esperando a la puerta.

"¡Elichika! Ya era hora, me estaba empezando a preocupar..."

"Lo siento, mamá..."

"Bueno, no importa. ¿Tienes las medidas?"

 _Ups._

"Eh...hm...uh...pues..."

"¡Hola, señora Ayase!" Dijo Nozomi alegremente, al tiempo que salía del escondite donde se encontraban el resto de las chicas.

"¡Hola, cielo!"

Eli suspiró, por una parte aliviada de que estuviese ahí para tomar las medidas, y por otra exasperada porque no le gustaban nada los temas de conversación que sacaba su madre con ella. Nozomi, al contrario que su prometida, le encantaba hablar con su futura suegra. Le hacia mucha gracia la facilidad que tenía para hablar de cosas que le sacasen los colores a Eli, y adoraba ver a la rubia sonrojada.

"Bueno, entremos." Indicó la señora Ayase.

"Por cierto, Elicchi."

"¿Sí?"

"Aún no me has dicho lo que ibas a mirar por Internet~"

"Mou, ¡N-Nozomi!"

* * *

El resto de μ's esperó justo a la puerta del local, todas demasiado intrigadas y molestas en cierta parte por el echo de que les guardasen un secreto y se esforzasen tanto en esconderlo. Claro que eran sus amigas, no podían enfadarse con ellas así como así porque las querían, y sabían que tendrían sus razones íntimas y personales, pero, de todos modos, ¡la curiosidad las estaba matando!

Cuando oyeron el sonido de la puerta abrirse, todas giraron la cabeza, y al encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que las estaban evitando anteriormente, fruncieron el ceño.

"Elicchi, no tiene sentido escondérselo si van a estar así todo el tiempo..."

Nozomi tenía muchas ganas de contárselo. Sabía que era algo complicado, y si tuviese que mantenerlo en secreto a la fuerza no tendría ningún problema, pero le hacía ilusión compartirlo con sus mejores amigas. Quizás fuese por su instinto maternal, pero le hacía feliz poder sentirse _legalmente_ madres de μ's junto con su querida rubia. Su sueño se iba a hacer realidad, iba a poder pasar el resto de la vida con la chica que más quería, y poco a poco estaba empezando a ver sus partes más dulces y románticas. Sólo le hizo falta echarle una miradita a Eli para que ésta sucumbiese ante sus encantos.

"Está bien..." Suspiró, y cogió aire. Se fijó un momento en los gestos de las chicas, algunos curiosos y otros molestos. Se dijo para sí misma que todo iba a estar bien, que las comprenderían y las seguirán queriendo. Y sin pensárselo más, cogió a Nozomi por la cintura trayéndola bruscamente hacia sí. Todas se quedaron un poco impactadas con el repentino acto, pero no apartaron los ojos de ellas.

"Me voy a casar con esta preciosidad de aquí. Espero tener vuestra aprobación.

 _Geez, Elicchi... eres muy seria para cosas así de extrañas... Pero haces que mi corazón tenga ganas de explotar cuando te tengo tan cerca._

Hubo un silencio extraño. Sus gestos cambiaron poco a poco, no dejando muy claro que expresaban. Hasta que Hanayo, Rin y Honoka saltaron a abrazarlas.

"¡F-Felicidades, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan!"

"¡Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotras!" Fingía estar llorando Honoka.

"¡Nya, nya, nya! ¡Nos vamos de boda-nya!"

"¿Nos...vamos?" Preguntó Umi.

"¡Claro que os vais!" Interrumpió la señora Ayase pegando un grito que asustó a todas. "Además, necesitáis madrinas de boda, alguien que lleve los anillos...¡más os vale estar preparadas!"

Al escuchar eso, todas sonrieron y se acercaron a abrazar al futuro matrimonio. Claro que no eran tontas, y sabían que entre esas dos saltaban chispas con frecuencia, aunque nunca pensaron que acabarían así y, mucho menos tan repentinamente. Ya les preguntarían para acabar de salir de dudas. Mientras tanto...

 _Bzz, bzz._

Nozomi se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su teléfono móvil, acababa de recibir un mensaje de su madre.

"Elicchi..."

Eli la miró con dulzura, aún sujetándola por la cintura, y le apartó varios mechones de la cara, para poder ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. "¿Sí?"

"... La semana que viene tenemos que ir a elegir los vestidos. Yo iré con tu padre, y tú... con mi madre."

La rubia tragó saliva. De esta si que no se podía escapar. Estar a solas con su futura suegra. ¿Podía haber algo peor?

"¡Yo también quiero ir-nya!"

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Nya! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros duuuulces comentarios y vuestros favs y follows! Esperemos que Eli sobreviva a su suegra.

Por cierto, para mi próxima historia, ¡hay un empate de ideas! Tres Au: Guerra, Detectives y Reino. ¿Qué hago yo ahora? Claro que tengo pensados títulos, y serían respectivamente: _Corazones en Primera Línea de Batalla_ o simplemente _Primera Línea de Batalla; Siguiendo tus Pistas_ o en cambio _Protegiendo mis Instintos_ (lo sé, no tienen nada que ver pero la historia lo diría todo jeje) y por último _La Alquimista_ o _Tratado de Caballero._ ¿Cuál debería escoger? :O


	5. Chapter 5

Desde el día en el que Eli le contó a las chicas sus próximos planes de boda, todas, sin excepción alguna, les mostraron sus facetas más solidarias para ayudar a las novias con todos los preparativos tanto físicos como psicológicos.

Kotori y Hanayo obligaron a Eli ver con ellas un montón de películas románticas para que supiese como actuar en ese tipo de situaciones. Las tres acababan llorando por culpa de las películas, pero la rubia siempre acababa aprendiendo alguna que otra cosa. Umi y Maki le dieron clases a Nozomi sobre _cómo dar un buen masaje_ en las que le enseñaban los puntos sensibles de la espalda de una mujer en las que seguramente Eli se derretiría al sentir las manos de Nozomi, ya que ella era una chica deportiva que solía sentir algún que otro dolor al venir de correr o del gimnasio. Y por último, Honoka, Nico y Rin se encargaron de recopilar en una lista los pros y los contras de ambas muchachas, y hacérselos saber. La mayoría de esas cosas ya las sabían, pero tuvieron alguna que otra sorpresa. El caso es que todas ayudaron, todas esperaban el día de la boda con la misma ilusión y nervios que las novias. Pasaban los días, y Eli aprendía poco a poco a mostrar más y más sus sentimientos, su parte dulce y caballerosa, aunque también todas sus facetas vergonzosas. Nozomi, por su parte, intentaba despertar a esa Eli dominante que tanto le gustaba aunque se mostrase muy pocas veces, la abrazaba con cualquier excusa que encontrase y su sonrisa se escapaba sólo con ver la de la rubia de su corazón.

Pasaron los días, hasta que llegó el momento de escoger los trajes. Eli, Maki y Nico fueron a una tienda con la madre de Nozomi, mientras que Nozomi, Rin y Umi fueron a otra tienda distinta con el padre de Eli.

* * *

"¡Nozomi-chan, Nozomi-chan! ¡Pruébate este-nya! ¡Oh, y este también-nya! ¡Y este!"

Mientras Ayase Artur, futuro suegro de la pelimorada, hablaba con un dependiente sobre qué vestido le quedaría bien a la joven; Rin estaba demasiado emocionada con todos los vestidos que veía. Detrás de ella, Umi estaba intentando convencerla para que se calmase y dejase que fuese Nozomi la que escogiese el vestido, ya que iba a ser _su_ vestido de novia.

"No te preocupes, Umi-chan. No tengo ningún modelo en mente, así que me probaré los que me digáis."

"No, no te vas a probar lo que la chica gato diga." La voz del señor Ayase las asustó un poco, lo suficiente para que Rin dejase de correr mirando los vestidos.

"Te vas a probar los modelos que realcen tu cintura y tus pechos." Dijo seriamente.

"Sinceramente, no creo que a Nozomi le haga falta un vestido que realce sus pechos..." Contestó Umi, un poco confundida.

"Hazme caso, sé lo que le gusta a mi Elichika. Si quieres estar guapa para ella, lleva un vestido de esos."

"¡Me encargaré de buscar esos vestidos-nya!" Y con eso, Rin empezó a correr buscando modelos concretos.

* * *

"¿Estáis seguras de que me tengo que poner un vestido?" La pobre Eli no estaba muy convencida con la idea de tener que llevar un vestido de novia glamuroso. Sentía que no le quedaban bien, que no estaba cómoda con ellos tanto física como psicológicamente. Al fin y al cabo, en su mente, en su propia historia mental, el cuento de hadas que le parecía estar viviendo, Nozomi era la princesa, y ella era el príncipe.

"¿Qué quieres llevar si no? ¿Un bañador?" Nico se estaba empezando a molestar ya que la novia se negaba a elegir todos los vestidos que había probado hasta entonces.

"Eres una completa idiota. Hace mucho frío para llevar un bañador." Respondió Maki, con un serio tono sarcástico que, por supuesto, Nico no entendió.

"¡Lo decía en broma, tonta! ¿Cómo se va a casar con un bañador?"

"¡Yo lo decía con sarcasmo! Cómo se nota que esos centímetros de menos no son sólo en la altura..."

"¿¡Que quieres decir!?"

"Vamos, vamos, chicas, tranquilas. No veo muy por la labor a Eli-chan de ponerse un bañador para su boda. Aunque tampoco la veo por la labor de ponerse un vestido..." La señora Toujou llevaba un rato largo pensando en cómo hacer que Eli encontrase el traje perfecto, pero no le venía nada a la cabeza. "Eli-chan, ¿qué llevabas puesto antes de probarte los vestidos?"

Eli fue al probador de nuevo y le enseñó la ropa a la señora Toujou. Una camisa blanca, una _blazer_ azul marino junto con unos vaqueros pitillo y unos zapatos de vestir con cordones. Fue lo justo y necesario para que la madre de su futura esposa supiese cómo arreglar aquello.

"Perfecto. Nico-chan, Maki-chan, necesito que busquéis un traje de chaqueta y pantalón para Eli-chan."

"¿Cómo...el de un novio?" Preguntó Nico, no muy convencida con la idea.

"Sí, exacto."

* * *

Nozomi se estaba empezando a preocupar. Los vestidos que aprobaba Artur eran vestidos que dejaban demasiada piel expuesta. Umi y él habían comenzado a discutir por ese mismo tema, mientras que Rin intentaba convencer a Nozomi de que estaba guapa de todas las maneras posibles. No es que Nozomi tuviese demasiado problema con un vestido con el que casi se le viesen los pezones. Bueno, sí que lo tenía. Sabía que Eli no quería que los demás viesen tanta piel en su futura mujer, porque al fin y al cabo, la conocía.

"¡Nozomi no se va a poner ese vestido!"

"¡Sí que se lo va a poner! ¡A Elichika le iba a encantar!"

"¡Pero es Nozomi la que se tiene que encontrar a gusto con el vestido!"

Mientras los dos discutían, Nozomi se había sentado en una silla intentando pensar en algo para que todos estuviesen contentos.

"Señor Ayase, ¿usted que quiere exactamente para su hiija?" Al escuchar eso, tanto Umi como Artur dejaron de argumentar.

"Quiero que disfrute de su novia. Que la vea hermosa."

"Hagamos un trato."

"¿Un trato?" Repitieron Rin, Umi y Artur.

"Me pondré el vestido que Umi y Rin escojan a cuerdo con mis gustos, y le dejaré a usted encargado de elegir la lencería que me ponga debajo." Dijo Nozomi, con una mueca sonriente. Una mueca que en verdad le encantó a Artur, y le pareció un trato más que justo. Se estrecharon las manos y cada uno se fue a su sección de ropa.

"¡Nya! ¡Vayamos a escoger el mejor vestido para que Nozomi-chan esté preciosa! ¡Vamos-ny-"

Pero Umi ya estaba desmayada en el suelo.

* * *

"Mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba." Murmuró Nico.

"Sin duda teníamos que haber elegido esto desde un principio." Declaró Maki.

"Dios mío, Eli-chan, estás arrebatadora. Le van a entrar los calores a mi hija sólo con verte.

Eli no podía evitar sonrojarse como un tomate por todas las cosas extrañas que su futura suegra le decía, era como si no sintiese vergüenza alguna al decir todo eso. "¿A ti te gusta, Eli-chan?"

Pues sí, claro que le gustaba. Por fin se sentía el príncipe encantador que Nozomi merecía, estaba a gusto consigo misma, y se veía guapa. Nunca pensó que unos pantalones le sentarían tan bien a una novia.

"Sí. Es maravilloso."

"Oh, te lo digo en serio, pareces todo un caballero. Aunque creo que tanto botón va a desesperar a Nozomi..."

"¿Por que dice eso, Toujou-san?" Cuestionaron Nico y Maki aún con la mirada perdida en el galante traje de su amiga rubia.

"¿De verdad creéis que por la noche mi hija va a tener paciencia para desabotonar tantos?"

 _M-Mou...Dónde está Nozomi cuando la necesito..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Artur y Nozomi van a hacer un complot contra Eli xD Lo noto. Y sí, lo siento, se me está llendo de las manos. Los que leáis Desde Rusia con Amor entenderéis que tanto drama me exige desmadrarme (bastante) un poco. No me matéis, porfi.

Espero que lo disfrutéis, y espero vuestras opiniones, favs y follows. ¡Hasta prontoo!^^


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado unas dos o tres semanas desde que las chicas habían elegido sus vestidos, y desde entonces, todo había estado muy calmado. Parecieron olvidarse de los nervios de la boda, y se centraron sólo y únicamente en disfrutar de la compañía de la otra mientras estuviesen solteras, aunque ambas deseaban poder presumir de esposa.

Seguían haciendo lo de siempre, lo de todos los días. Por la mañana tenían su primera práctica de μ's del día, entrenaban y luego iban a clase. Cuando éstas acababan, iban al aula del Consejo Estudiantil para hacer sus habituales papeleos, aunque ahora se sentaban al lado, y no dejaban ningún tipo de espacio en medio. Por la tarde tenían otra de sus prácticas, y al acabarla iban a tomar un parfait las dos solas, disfrutando del color del atardecer y comentando como les había ido el día. Luego, volvían a sus respectivas casas, y después de cenar y hacer los deberes, así como estudiar, bañarse, y fregar los platos, ambas se mandaban mensajes o se llamaban, queriendo disfrutar de las últimas palabras de la otra hasta el día siguiente.

Claro que, por ejemplo Eli, no soportaba ese espacio de tiempo entre su mítico parfait y la mañana del día siguiente, porque eran horas desperdiciadas en las que no podía apreciar la belleza, las palabras y la presencia de su querida Nozomi. Su hermana Arisa, que pasaba más tiempo con ella en su casa que sus padres, ya que ellos siempre estaban trabajando fuera de casa, se había percatado fácilmente del cambio drástico de humor que Eli tenía cuando Nozomi no estaba cerca.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Nozomi, quién no podía esperar para que llegase el día de su boda, y todos los días nada más llegar a casa, lo primero que hacía era ojear el libro de cocina rusa que le había regalado la señora Ayase, esperando que complaciese el paladar de su hija. Su comportamiento nostálgico no había pasado desapercibido ni si quiera en las llamadas telefónicas que sus padres le hacían de vez en cuando preguntando como estaba todo, su tono de voz sonaba vacío, sus palabras sonaban tristes, y sentían que le faltaba algo. O mejor dicho, alguien.

* * *

Una noche, justo antes de darse un merecido baño relajante, el teléfono de Eli sonó, y ella fue a responder.

"¿Sí?"

" _¡Hola, querida!"_

"Ho-Hola, señora Toujou. ¿Qué tal está?"

" _Oh, muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Pero sé de alguien que no está tan bien y quizás tu podrías ayudar."_

"¿Quién? ¿Es Nozomi? ¿Está bien?" Eli empezó a entrar en pánico. No podía imaginarse que Nozomi no estuviese bien, se acababan de ver hacía no mucho en la cafetería del barrio Akiba dónde tomaban sus parfaits, y estaba estupendamente. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido?

" _Sí, es ella. Bueno, creo que está bien, sólo se debe sentir un poco... sola."_

 _Sola._

Aquella palabra se repitió en la cabeza de Eli un par de veces. Nozomi siempre había estado sola. Siempre. Y ahora ella tenía una excusa perfecta para que Nozomi dejase de estar sola. ¿Qué mejor excusa que el matrimonio?

"Quizás pueda ir a hacerle una visita esta noche."

" _¿Sabes? Antes de llamarte a ti he hablado con tus padres, y hemos llegado a una idea que seguro que os apasiona a ambas."_

"¿Hablaste c-con mis padres?"

" _Oh, sí. ¡Les pareció una idea estupenda!"_

La rubia se estaba empezando a asustar.

"Y... bueno... ¿qué idea es?"

" _¿Qué te parece irte a vivir con Nozomi en su apartamento? Seguro que le viene muy bien compañía, y al fin y al cabo, os vais a casar, ¿no? Podríais ir juntas a clase, y volver juntas. No te preocupes por tu hermana, tu madre me ha dicho que trasladará su oficina a vuestra casa para poder estar con ella, y seguramente la pequeña Arisa-chan se sienta más libre sin una hermana mayor que la riña."_ Al otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar un leve risita por parte de la señora Toujou, en cambio, en el lado de la línea dónde Eli sujetaba el teléfono, se hizo un silencio aterrador.

 _¿Y-Yo? ¿Irme a v-vivir... c-con Nozomi?_

Esa idea sonaba tan magnífica que no parecía real. Estaba pensando en preguntar si no se trataba de una broma, pero ni sus padres ni los de Nozomi se atreverían a bromear con ese tema. Y ahora que la señora Toujou le había dejado claro que su madre se ocuparía de la casa, y Arisa no estaría sola... ¿qué podría detenerla de hacer eso que tanto quería? Nada, nada podía.

"¡Me parece estupendo, señora Toujou! Llamaré a Nozomi ahora mismo para dec-"

" _¡No, no, no! Eli-chan,me gustaría que fuese una sorpresa para mi hija, sé que le haría más feliz que nada. Así que plántate allí, en su puerta, y dale la mayor sorpresa de su vida."_

"Eso haré entonces, señora Toujou. Muchas gracias." Dijo Eli con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba con rapidez la ropa que más usaba y sus objetos personales y los guardaba en su maleta de viaje.

" _Oh, gracias a ti, querida. Cuida mucho a mi hija, ¿vale? La dejo en tus manos."_

"No se arrepentirá." Y con eso, colgó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Nozomi estaba haciendo la cena. Algo simple, un poco de arroz hervido con pollo a la plancha. Se quería mantener un poquito en su línea para que el día de la boda el vestido le quedase a la perfección. Ya se había puesto su camisón de dormir, se había duchado y le había dado un repaso a la lección que habían estudiado en clase aquel mismo día. Estaba deseando terminar de cenar para poder irse a la cama y recibir sus buenas noches por parte de Eli, pero el sonido del timbre la sacó de sus propios pensamientos.

"¿E-Elicchi?" Dijo con sorpresa, al encontrarse a su rubia favorita en su portal, con una mochila y una maleta.

"Buenas noches, Nozomi. ¿Me dejarías una cama?" Respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ehm... bueno, sólo tengo una cama..." Nozomi estaba un poco confusa, ¿a qué venía aquella visita tan repentina? No es que no le gustase ni mucho menos, pero no estaba acostumbrada.

"En ese caso, ¿compartirías tu cama conmigo?"

"Sí, claro que sí. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Discutiste con tu hermana? ¿Por cuánto tiempo te tienes pensado quedar?"

"Si es posible, para toda la vida." Sonrió ella, y entró en el apartamento, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Nozomi y un beso en la mejilla. Nozomi por su parte estaba intentando asimilar sus palabras, no se lo podía creer.

 _En serio que Elicchi... ¿se quiere venir a vivir conmigo?_

"Has llegado justo a tiempo, _cariño_. La cena ya casi está lista." Replicó Nozomi, intentando disuadir las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con timidez. Eli se acercó a su rostro un poco, y con sus pulgares limpió aquellas lágrimas. Estaba feliz. Estaban felices. Muy, muy felices. Pero intentaban actuar como si fuese algo normal, como si la euforia no quisiese salir de sus cuerpos.

"Sin duda tengo la mejor mujer del mundo." Sonrió Eli.

"No cantes victoria tan pronto, que sólo soy tu prometida."

Después de eso ambas rieron, cenaron juntas, y luego Nozomi, encantada, le preparó a Eli un baño de espuma para que se relajase y se sintiese mejor después del día que habían tenido. Después del baño, ambas fueron a la cama, _su_ cama, de las dos, a partir de entonces. Y así se durmieron, Eli feliz por que podía sentir a su querida Nozomi entre sus brazos, y Nozomi también, porque podía dormir tranquila sintiendo los brazos de su amada protegiéndola toda la noche.


	7. Chapter 7

El sonido del despertador despertó a una joven pelimorada, que intentó darse prisa en apagar aquel infernal aparato antes de que le diese dolor de cabeza. Pero sentía algo tirar de ella hacia atrás, algo que le impedía llegar al despertador. Se giró un poco confundida, y creyó estar soñando todavía.

Justo ahí, a su lado, estaba la chica con la que pronto se iba a casar. Sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura mientras dormía como un ángel, con sus rubios mechones esparcidos sobre su rostro de porcelana. Nozomi intentó hacer memoria, y se acordó de los eventos sucedidos el día anterior. Se tenía que acostumbrar a eso, porque de entonces en adelante iba a ser su tan adorada rutina.

Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de esforzarse un poco más en alcanzar el despertador y apagarlo de una vez por todas, aunque Eli todavía seguía durmiendo plácidamente, abrazada a su chica, soñando con chocolate, probablemente.

 _Es sábado, ¿debería despertarla? No, mejor no, ayer parecía muy cansada. Dejaré que duerma un poco más y le prepararé el desayuno para cuando se levante._

Intentó moverse, pero por cada intento nulo de levantarse, aquellos brazos la aprisionaban más y más fuerte. Nozomi se debatía entre aguantar sus instintos y salir de allí como hiciese falta, o disfrutar del fin de semana y quedarse allí, dándole mimos a su bella durmiente.

 _No, no puedo hacer eso... Tengo que hacerle el desayuno._

Intentando convencerse de eso, y con cuidado de no despertarla, agarró los brazos de la rubia y los separó poco a poco de su cuerpo. Claro que, al sentir sus manos vacías, Eli se despertó, echando en falta algo. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver semejante belleza tan cerca de ella, en su misma cama.

"B-Buenos días, Nozomi."

"Buenos días, Elicchi." Rió ella, divertida al ver como cambiaba la Eli dominante cuando estaba en frente de sus padres, a la Eli tímida cuando estaban a solas. Le parecía sumamente adorable.

"¿Qué quieres para desayunar, Elicchi~?"

"Ehm...p-pues... cualquier cosa está bien." Contestó, incapaz de esconder su vergüenza al encontrarse en tal situación.

"Elicchi es muy diferente cuando están sus padres delante, ¿no es así?" Comentó Nozomi con aquel tono juguetón tan propio de ella, lo que recalcó aún más las mejillas sonrojadas de la rubia.

"B-Bueno..."

La joven de ojos turquesa sólo podía reír suavemente ante su aptitud. En cierto modo, lo entendía; los señores Ayase tenían confianza en que su hija fuese la que _llevase los pantalones_ en el sentido figurado de la frase, debían esperarse de ella un comportamiento dominante y maduro, aunque en el fondo, Eli no solía ser así, al contrario, era como un cachorrito. Pero Nozomi no podía evitar sentirse muy atraída ante aquel lado dominante que mostraba con sus padres delante.

"No te preocupes. Hm, oh, ya sé, ¿qué me dices de unas tortitas con sirope de chocolate?"

"¿D-De verdad podemos desayunar eso?" Los ojos de la rubia obtuvieron un brillo especial. Era increíble como se ponía sólo con hablar de chocolate.

"Claro que sí~ Lo que sea para mi Elicchi."

Nozomi se agachó para darle un suave beso de buenos días a Eli en la mejilla, y luego se levantó para ir a la cocina.

 _V-Vaya... Creo que me va a encantar vivir aquí._

Al poco tiempo su teléfono vibró, entonces lo cogió para ver de quién se trataba. Eran las chicas, hablando por un grupo que tenían las nueve juntas.

* * *

 _ **Kousaka Honoka:** Ey, chicas! Vamos a dar una vuelta hoy?_

 _ **Hoshizora Rin:** Nya! Pero en el tiempo daban lluvia para hoy_

 _ **Kousaka Honoka:** Podemos llevar un paraguas_

 _Nishikino Maki está escribiendo..._

 _ **Hoshizora Rin:** Es una buena idea nya_

 _Nishikino Maki está escribiendo..._

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** No voy a ir por la calle con vosotras en un día de lluvia. Tengo malos recuerdos..._

 _Nishikino Maki está escribiendo..._

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _ **Sonoda Umi:**_ _Maki, ¿necesitas ayuda con el teclado?_

 ** _Yazawa Nico:_** _Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Maki_

 ** _Nishikino Maki:_** _ok._

 ** _Yazawa Nico:_** _(-.-)_

 ** _Minami Kotori:_** _Podemos ir a casa de una a ver una peli todas juntas^^_

 ** _Sonoda Umi:_** _Me parece una idea magnífica._

 ** _Toujou Nozomi:_** _Elicchi, ven a desayunar, cariño_

 _Kousaka Honoka está escribiendo..._

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _Hoshizora Rin está escribiendo..._

 _ **Ayase Eli:** Voy_

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** AQUÍ HAY TEMA..._

 _ **Hoshizora Rin:** NYAAA!_

 _ **Kousaka Honoka:** Eli, por que no nos habias dicho nada?_

 _ **Koizumi Hanayo:** Dejadlas, es su vida privada..._

 _ **Toujou Nozomi:** Haced caso a Hanayo y os dejaré mi casa para ver la peli :D_

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** Y si no que?_

 _ **Toujou Nozomi:** (^^)_

 _ **Toujou Nozomi:** Washi Washi Suru Yan~ :D_

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** Hacedle caso a Hanayo._

* * *

 **A/N:** Antes que nada me gustaría decir una cosita. Sé que igual me he pasado para el gusto de algún usuario con lo de los padres de Eli y Nozomi, y pido perdón, al igual que la aptitud de Eli, la cual no le pega nada a su personaje. No estoy escribiendo esto con seriedad, es sólo bueno, por hacer la comedia, a mí me parece gracioso. En todo caso, intentaré arreglar mis errores, y no dudéis en decirmelo si algo os molesta, como algunos ya habéis echo. No me lo tomo a mal, ni mucho menos, es buen saber donde fallamos para luego mejorarlo. Nos vemos~


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Eli consideró que era hora de dejar el móvil un poco tranquilo, lo posó en la mesita y se levantó de la cama, bostezando y estirándose en el proceso. Desde la habitación podía oler el delicioso aroma de las tortitas y el chocolate por la mañana, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Si mi futuro va a ser así, con una mujer preciosa, encantadora, amable, y además muy buena cocinera, no puedo esperar a que llegue._

Antes que nada fue al baño, se lavó la cara y demás, y después se acercó a la pequeña pero acogedora cocina del apartamento de Nozomi. Bueno, ahora de Nozomi y de Eli.

"La has armado buena por el grupo." Comentó la rubia refiriéndose al grupo que tenían las nueve amigas para mandarse mensajes por sus teléfonos móviles.

"Sólo dije que vinieses a desayunar." Respondió, centrada en que las tortitas no se quemasen.

"Dijiste que viniese a desayunar, _cariño._ " Replicó Eli tomando asiento, mientras observaba la espalda de Nozomi. Su vista se le iba la mayoría de las veces que intentaba centrarse en su larga melena púrpura, pero al menos ella no lo notaba.

"¿Qué hay de malo en llamarte _cariño_?"

"Pues que las demás empiezan a pensar cosas raras."

"Elicchi, ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que pienses los demás? Nos vamos a casar, empezamos a vivir juntas... ¿de verdad no me vas a dejar ponerte apodos de pareja?" Mientras decía eso, la pelimorada puso una carita de cahorrito que Eli no pudo soportar, por mucho que lo intentase. Aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con tanto sentimiento, aquellos labios tan delicados, aquella piel tan apetecible al tacto, y al gusto...

 _¿Pe-pe-pero que estoy pensando?_

 _M-Mou... no puedo negarle nada... supongo que me da rabia que se metan en nuestros asuntos... sólo la quiero para mí... ¡Y-Ya estoy otra vez!_

"Si tú quieres llamarme así... puedes..." Justo en ese momento en el que Eli respondía mirando al suelo con vergüenza, Nozomi llevó el plato de tortitas a la mesa y le dio un vaso de leche caliente a Eli, ya que ella prefería tomarse un café, y a su rubia no le gustaban mucho los sabores amargos.

"Eres la mejor, Elicchi~" Dijo con alegría, acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

 _Es el segundo hoy... Y a penas llevo una hora despierta... ¡Esto es fantástico!_

"Bueno, espero que te gusten, no suelo cocinarlas."

Eli se sirvió dos tortitas y las olió. Definitivamente olían de maravilla y tenían una pinta deliciosa, no dudó en echar el sirope por encima, y mirar a su prometida esperando su aprobación para poder degustar aquella joya.

Cuando Nozomi asintió divertida, le dio un mordisco a una de las tortitas.

 _Dios mío, está buenísimo._

"Nwozomi, ewto wta bwuenwisimwo."

"Me alegro de que te guste, pero deberías tragar antes de hablar, Elicchi~" Rió, viendo como su querida rubia comía como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Gracias a eso, a aquella ansia que le entró al probar el primer bocado de aquel manjar dulce que le había cocinado su futura mujer, no tardó a penas diez minutos en acabar. Después de eso, se dio cuenta de que Nozomi a penas había empezado, y se quedó mirando como las degustaba con delicadeza y paciencia.

Veía sus gestos, aquella manera tan refinada tanto de sentarse como de llevarse el tenedor a la boca. La forma en la que se relamía los labios después de tragar un pedacito. Sin quererlo, Eli se había quedado hipnotizada ante aquella vista, incluso se le había abierto la boca sin notarlo.

Nozomi, por su parte, si que se había dado cuenta de la cara de tonta que tenía su prometida en ese momento, pero prefirió no decir nada para poder seguir admirándola y derritiéndose por dentro. O al menos hasta que terminó su tortita, y se relamió los labios una vez más para limpiar cualquier rastro de sirope que quedase, porque al hacer aquel acto, Eli se relamió sus labios también.

"B-Bueno Elicchi, ehm, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?" Dijo intentando no parecer avergonzada.

"Lo que tu quieras." Respondió con una sonrisa.

 _Bzz, bzz._

Nozomi cogió su teléfono que acababa de vibrar, para ver que tenía mensajes del grupo que tenían. Eli se acercó a ella para ver de qué se trataban.

* * *

 _ **Minami Kotori:** A que hora quedamos? :)_

 _Kousaka Honoka está escribiendo..._

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** Por mi parte a la hora que digáis está bien._

 _ **Kousaka Honoka:** Ya mismo entonces! :D_

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** ¡Honoka!_

 _Koizumi Hanayo está escribiendo..._

 _ **Hoshizora Rin:** Si nya!_

 _ **Koizumi Hanayo:** Insisto en que Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan querrán su tiempo privado..._

 _Toujou Nozomi está escribiendo..._

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** No te creas_

 _ **Toujou Nozomi:** No os preocupeis por nosotras que tenemos toda la noche ;)_

* * *

"¡N-Nozomi! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Hablaba de dormir, Elicchi~ Se preocupan por si no dormimos bien."

"Son muy consideradas."

"La verdad que sí~"

* * *

 _ **Toujou Nozomi:** Podeis venir cuando querais_

 _ **Minami Kotori:** Hoy echan una peli en la tele, podemos llevar palomitas o algo_

 _Nishikino Maki está escribiendo..._

 _Sonoda Umi está escribiendo..._

 _ **Nishikino Maki:** Yo puedo llevar las palomitas si queréis._

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** ¿Qué película es, Kotori? Espero que no sea nada indecente..._

 _Minami Kotori está escribiendo..._

* * *

 **A/N:** ¿Qué película irán a ver? ¿Alguien tiene idea? Y por favor, no digáis nada estilo 50 Sombas de Grey porque no queremos matar a Umi. Le queda mucha vida por delante xD. ¡Nos vemos! (Siento que sean tan sumamente cortos, pero subo capítulo todo lo rápido que puedo).


	9. Chapter 9

Después de haber quedado para ver una película en el apartamento de Nozomi esa misma tarde todas juntas, lo primero que hicieron ella y Eli fue ponerse a limpiar para que cuando llegasen sus invitadas viesen todo ordenado y recogido. Eran sus senpais, tenían que dar un buen ejemplo.

Mientras Eli se encargaba de fregar y quitar el polvo de los muebles con un trapo, Nozomi había lavado a mano sus cortinas de tela, para que volviesen a coger el color blanco que en un principio tenía, ya que con el tiempo habían cogido un tono amarillento.

"Por cierto Elicchi, no estoy muy segura de qué te gusta, ¿que quieres que te haga para comer cuando acabemos de limpiar y recoger?" Preguntó Nozomi, al tiempo que acercaba una silla a la ventana, para poder subirse a ella y volver a colocar allí las cortinas para entonces limpias y relucientes.

 _Vaya, ¿estoy soñando? ¿Lo que yo quiera?_

"¿Qué tal algo dulce?" Dijo Eli con inocencia. La pelimorada no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello mientras su vista seguía concentrada en enganchar la cortina.

"No tienes remedio, Elicchi. Pero claro, como tu quieras, aunque me parece mejor comer algo tipo... arroz o quizás fideos. Podemos hacer algo dulce de postre y comerlo más tarde. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece perfecto. Mientras lo hagas tú, seguro que cualquier plato sabe delicioso."

 _Geez, esta Elicchi... Siempre tan galante..._

Claro que para Eli, así era. No entendía como en aquel diminuto periodo de tiempo que llevaba viviendo con su prometida podía haberse sentido tan feliz. Encontraba encanto en todo, absolutamente todo. Veía encanto en la manera adorable y femenina que Nozomi tenía de hacer cosas de casa de manera tan natural, se sentía genial, o eso pensaba la rubia. Ver a su chica, esa tan endemoniadamente hermosa, cuidando de ella, haciéndole la comida más deliciosa, preocupándose por ella, dándole besos en la mejilla cada poco... Simplemente no podía con tanta felicidad, no sabía como aguantarla, era demasiada.

Durante un momento, dejó de limpiar la mesita de baja estatura que servía de centro en la salita del apartamento, y dirigió su vista hacia la mujer que robaba todos sus pensamientos. No debería haberlo echo. Al menos si quería seguir manteniendo su compostura, claro.

Podía ver a la perfección como Nozomi se estiraba y se apoyaba en la punta de los dedos de sus pies para alcanzar, aún subida a la silla, el lugar exacto en el que deberían estar colgadas las cortinas. Podía apreciar como si de un tesoro se tratase aquel cuerpo esculpido por Dioses, que aunque la gente dijese cosas malas de él, cosas que por supuesto a Nozomi, y por ende a Eli, le molestaban, para la rubia eran enormes mentiras. ¿ _Gorda_? ¿Dónde podían encontrar la definición a esa palabra en aquella belleza que tenía en frente? Si bien la pelimorada no era precisamente la chica más delgada, eso era una de las cualidades que la hacía verse más linda. Eli adoraba sus mejillas redonditas y sonrosadas por naturaleza, adoraba la forma de sus piernas y de sus muslos también, adoraba el tamaño y la forma de su pecho aunque sólo pudiese verlo por encima de su ropa, adoraba su trasero aunque tuviese que contenerse las ganas de conocer como sería al tacto (y al gusto). La adoraba, por fuera y por dentro, por mucho que dijese la gente, por mucho que dijese el mundo. A sus ojos, Nozomi era perfecta. Porque amaba todas sus perfectas imperfecciones, al igual que la amaba a ella.

"Elicchi, podrías ayud-"

Nozomi no pudo acabar su frase, su vista, sus sentidos se quedaron hipnotizados prestándole atención a los gestos de la rubia. Su boca abierta, sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo, aquella postura de zombie que tanta gracia le hacía, pero aún así, le gustaba, le parecía encantadora.

"¡Elicchi! ¡Ayúdame!"

"¡N-Nozomi! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas?"

"No te preocupes, no me pasa nada~ Pero por mucho que lo intento, no alcanzo el lugar dónde deben ir enganchadas estas cortinas. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?"

Al escuchar eso, Eli pensó que le pediría que se subiese en la silla por ella y las colocase ella, pero se sorprendió al oír de labios de su querida prometida otra propuesta un tanto distinta, que le gustó mucho, aunque su sonrojo profundo le impidiese si quiera hablar o demostrarlo.

Como Nozomi le pidió, se acercó y la cogió, rodeando sus brazos por debajo de su trasero para levantarla y poder así apartar la silla de aquel lugar en el que estaba estorbando. Luego, aprovechando la fuerza que había ganado gracias a sus sesiones de levantamiento de peso en el gimnasio, la levantó, agarrándola por los muslos, y de alguna u otra manera consiguió sentarla sobre sus hombros. Nozomi rió suave y dulcemente al encontrarse tan alta y a la vez protegida por los brazos fuertes de su querida Eli, que la sujetaba por la cadera con miedo a que se cayese, y comenzó a colocar las cortinas.

 _O-Oh, Dios mío... No pienses en cosas raras, Eli, no pienses en cosas raras... Demonios, ¡¿cómo no voy a pensar en cosas raras?! ¡Tengo su pecho sobre mi cabeza! Concéntrate, Eli... Oh, su cadera es tan suave, me dan ganas de estrujarla..._

 _¿Qué digo? De lo que sí que me dan ganas es de lanzarla sobre el sofá y hacerle cosquillas, de ver su adorable risa durante todo el día. Me dan ganas de soplarle en la barriguita para notar como su cuerpo tiembla al compás de sus sonrisas. Oh, Nozomi. Mira lo que has causado en mí. Soy un mar de incertidumbre, un pirata moribundo buscando su isla desierta. En la que tu eres mi sirena de morados cabellos._

"Ya está, Elicchi. Muchas gracias." Sonrió dulcemente, a lo que Eli sólo pudo posarla en el suelo con toda la delicadeza que pudo y asentir intentando cubrir su sonrojo.

"Vamos a comer, Elicchi. No tardarán mucho en venir las demás."

* * *

"¡Estamos aquí-nya!"

Cuando abrieron la puerta, pudieron ver a las otras siete chicas ahí, esperando en la entrada de su apartamento. Maki traía palomitas, Kotori y Hanayo alguna que otra manta y cojines.

Entraron y una vez todas se empezaron a acomodar, Kotori encendió la tele y buscó el canal en el que daban esa película que quería ver. Eli se había dejado el móvil en la habitación, así que todavía no sabía qué verían exactamente.

"Ehm, Kotori, ¿qué película es?"

"Posesión Infernal."

Eli sólo pudo tragar saliva. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

* * *

 **A/N:** Vosotros lo habéis querido, no yo... Bueno, quizás yo un poco... Ejem, ejem, lo importante es que tiene a Nozomi a su lado para reconfortarla, ¿no?

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	10. Chapter 10

"¡Empieza justo después de la publicidad, preparaos!" Gritó Kotori más que divertida para después correr a su sitio. En el suelo, en frente de la mesita, y la primera fila ante la televisión, sobre un cojín entre Umi y Honoka.

Maki estaba sentada en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas, mientras que Nico se había sentado en uno de los enormes apollabrazos de ese mismo sillón; el derecho, para ser exactos. En el izquierdo estaba Hanayo, y en un cojín en frente del sillón, Rin.

Le habían dejado el sofá a Nozomi y Eli, para que estuviesen más cómodas ya que la casa era suya, pero la rubia parecía estar de todo menos cómoda.

"¿Estás bien, Elicchi?" Le susurró la pelimorada, un tanto preocupada.

"¿Uh? S-Sí... Es sólo que... no me gustan las películas de miedo..."

"Oh, Elicchi, no te preocupes. Yo voy a estar justo aquí, contigo. No va a pasar nada malo, sólo es una película."

Y en ese momento, la luz se apagó, dejando el cuarto a oscuras, ya que las persianas estaban bajadas.

Eli dio un salto en el sitio, para después abalanzarse sobre Nozomi, que estaba a su lado. La abrazó con fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Cerró los ojos, y escondió su cara en el cuerpo de la pelimorada, rezando para que fuese lo que fuese que había ocurrido, acabase pronto.

"Bien, ya apagué la luz~ ¡La peli va a empezar!" Dijo Kotori con diversión, al tiempo que volvía a su sitio junto con Umi, la cual ya se encontraba temblando y abrazada a aun cojín, y Honoka, que parecía emocionada, casi tanto como Kotori.

Todas estaban en sus respectivos sitios, cuando la película empezó. A penas habían pasado cinco minutos pero Umi, Eli y Hanayo estaban temblando y lo estaban pasando muy mal. Por otra parte, Kotori, Maki, Honoka y Nozomi parecían bastante interesadas en la trama. Se podría decir que Rin y Nico sentían indiferencia hacia la película, sólo intentaban mantenerse alerta para no sufrir ningún susto fatal.

Pero en una película de miedo, los sustos eran algo inevitable.

"¡AH! ¡K-KOTORI!" Gritó Umi, abrazando a Kotori con la suficiente fuerza como para tirarla al suelo.

"¡Que alguien me ayude!" Gritó Hanayo, sentándose encima de Maki de un salto y abrazándola, escondiendo su cara entre los mechones rojizos de la pelirroja. La cual, por cierto, agradecía que las luces estuviesen apagadas y nadie pudiese apreciar su notable sonrojo, por lo que sólo se limitó a acariciar la espalda y cabeza de Hanayo, intentando que se sintiese mejor. Si hubiese visto la mirada de Nico en ese momento, seguramente le hubiese temido más que a la propia película.

"N-Nozomi..." Por su parte, la rubia se había quedado casi sin voz del susto, y lo único que acertó a hacer, fue agarrar una manta y taparse entera mientras se abrazaba a dicha pelimorada.

"¿Tienes miedo, Elicchi?" Preguntó en un susurro.

"S-Sí..."

Nozomi sonrió al ver lo asustada que estaba Eli escondida bajo la manta. Intentó pensar en algo para que su rubia se sintiese mejor, así que como no se le ocurría otra cosa, la intentó convencer de que sólo era una película, que esas cosas no ocurrían en realidad, aunque personalmente ella creyese que sí.

Sus intentos se vieron interrumpidos por otro susto, y aún peor que el anterior. La primera en gritar fue Umi de nuevo, que no se había soltado de Kotori. Nico también gritó, esperando que Maki dejase a Hanayo y la abrazase a ella, pero fue en vano, así que Rin al escuchar el grito de Nico, la tiró del sillón y la abrazó en el suelo.

Eli dio un salto en el sofá, y se abrazó a Nozomi como un koala, entrelazando las piernas por detrás de su espalda y los brazos por detrás de su cuello, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Seguía tapada por la manta, así que si las demás se giraban sólo verían las cabezas de ambas. Nozomi sonrió, y encontró aquella oportunidad como una de las mejores que la vida le había regalado.

 _Siento lo de Maki-chan, Nicocchi. Pero el cielo me ha querido ceder esta oportunidad a mí._

"Shh, Elicchi, todo está bien..." Comenzó por acariciar su espalda por debajo de la manta mientras Eli seguía temblando como si tuviese hipotermia.

De pronto, otro susto.

Esa vez, la primera en gritar fue Hanayo, que se abrazaba también a Maki, mientras ella intentaba contener su sonrojo.

"¡Umi-chan, no te mueras!" La razón por la que Umi no había gritado, era por que ya había perdido la consciencia en brazos de Kotori. Era demasiado para la pobre.

"Nico-chan, resiste-nya!" Rin por su lado, abrazaba a Nico y frotaba su cabeza contra su brazo como si de un gato se tratase.

"Te he dicho que me sueltes." Pero Rin no era Maki, y Nico había perdido la emoción de gritar por una película de miedo.

"N-Nozomi... Abrázame más fuerte..." Susurraba Eli, que luchaba por no dejar escapar un grito justo en el oído de su prometida. Nozomi la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y siguió acariciando su espalda con delicadeza, en silencio, pero poco a poco bajando ambas manos más y más por su columna vertebral. Algo que la rubia, a causa del miedo, no notaba.

"M-M-M-Maki-chan..."

"N-No pasa nada, Ha-Hanayo..."

Por mucho que pudiese contenerse, sentir el olor de su compañera de clase tan cerca, con tanta intensidad, la había descolocado por completo. Había perdido su concentración en la película, en la Umi desmayada que había encima de Kotori, en las palomitas, en todo.

Una vez más, otro susto. Ni si quiera Honoka pudo evitar gritar y dar un saltito, al igual que Kotori.

"¡Nya!" Gritó Rin, abalanzándose sobre Nico, que ya había desistido y prefirió resignarse.

Todas pensaban que pasarían otros diez minutos hasta el próximos susto, por eso se relajaron e intentaron volver a calmar su respiración, bajar un poco la guardia y ese tipo de cosas. Pero pensaron mal, y otro susto, mucho peor a los anteriores, causó que todas se asustasen y gritasen. Nozomi inclusive.

Pegó un salto en el sitio con Eli encima, y, bueno, de la impresión, sus manos, para entonces en la parte más baja de la espalda de la rubia, buscaron algo que agarrar para descargar la tensión.

Eso asustó más a Eli que nada anteriormente sucedido en la película.

"¡N-N-N-NOZOMIIII!"

* * *

Esa misma noche, después de que la película terminara, Nico se librase de Rin, y Umi volviese en sí; Nozomi y Eli se encontraban en su habitación. Eli abrazada a Nozomi, porque después de los sustos, se le hacía casi imposible dormir, y sólo sentía la seguridad necesaria rozando la piel y sintiendo cerca a su querida prometida.

La pelimorada le susurraba con tranquilidad letras de canciones, para intentar que Eli conciliase el sueño, pero aún así, lo único que conseguía era que temblase menos.

"O-Oye, Nozomi..."

"¿Sí?"

"...¿p-por qué me agarraste el trasero antes?"

"¿Q-Q-Qué? Yo n-nunca hice n-nada de eso..."

Pero las dos sabían de sobra la verdad, así que Eli levantó un momento la cabeza y miró a Nozomi con seriedad, hasta que esta desistió.

"Está bien... Pues, ¿sabes? U-Una vez leí que... hmm... que... si agarras una parte que te guste del cuerpo de alguien que quieres...s-se te pasa el miedo..."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó la rubia incrédula. Claro que en la oscuridad de la noche, no podía ver como los labios de Nozomi le temblaban al mentir

"Por supuesto."

"¡Habérmelo dicho antes!"

Y Eli, inocentemente, creyendo las palabras de su amada, hizo lo escuchado.

 _¿Esto es lo que Nozomi llama un washi washi? Pues la verdad es que estoy mucho más tranquila... Ahora entiendo por qué Nozomi es una persona tan pacífica..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Eso es confianza en tu pareja y lo demás son tonterías. La comedia de este fic me puede, así que perdón si a alguien le incomoda u ofende, en serio. Por cierto, el MakiPana es tan...*corazones, más corazones*

¡Espero vuestros comentarios, chicos! ¡Un abrazo desde España!


	11. Chapter 11

Los tenues rayos de luz de la mañana de domingo en la que se encontraban despertaron a Nozomi, sacándola del extraño sueño que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Sabía que no estaba del todo bien soñar con cosas... indecentes, pero, la tarde anterior había sido una tarde de locos, y los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la película probablemente habían sido los causantes de que su mente le jugase esa mala pasada en la noche.

 _Geez... soñar con Elicchi haciéndome un washi washi... Si Umi se enterase, se moriría en el acto... Aunque el sueño pareció tan real y... hmmm... placentero..._

Una tonta sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo hasta las orejas se hizo lugar en su rostro, mientras recordaba las emociones que había sentido durante el sueño y que, al parecer, perduraban en la mañana. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, abrió los ojos lentamente, preguntándose si seguía dormida.

Pero no, no lo estaba.

La que sí que seguía arrullada en los brazos de Morfeo era su querida rubia, cuyas manos seguían aprisionando los pechos de la pelimorada con ternura y cariño al mismo tiempo, mientras ella respiraba plácidamente con otra tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

Nozomi se quedó de piedra. No estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar, pero si algo sabía era que no quería que Eli apartase las manos de ahí por nada del mundo, por muy raro que sonase en su mente, por muy extraña situación que fuese. Le gustaba poder sentirse íntima con la rubia, incluso si ella estuviese dormida, le gustaba sentir sus manos ahí. No sólo físicamente, si no, en el campo espiritual.

Podía notar los intentos de acariciar su corazón, escondido bajo una capa de piel y músculos.

Además, en verdad que Eli parecía mucho más tranquila y relajada, sólo hacía falta observar la sonrisa que tenía para saberlo. La manera en la que respiraba con paz y tranquilidad, y el compás del corazón de Nozomi latiendo al mismo ritmo que los suaves masajes que su prometida le proporcionaba aún estando dormida.

 _Cuando despierte seguramente no se acuerde de lo que pasó durante la noche de ayer; estaba demasiado asustada. Supongo que es mejor así, no quiero que acabe como Umi, desmayada o algo parecido._

 _Esto quedará entre mi corazón y sus instintos._

Y entonces esperó, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo. Acariciando la rubia cabellera de Eli, escuchando el sonido de su respiración, y disfrutando de los encantos físicos y espirituales que sentía. Hasta que, en uno u otro momento, su chica despertó, y creyendo que la pelimorada seguía dormida, estrujó suavemente sus pechos una vez más, con un más que fuerte sonrojo en su cara, apreciando mentalmente aquel tacto tan extraño, suave y encantador. Se dejó caer suavemente contra él, y se sorprendió al escuchar aquel sonido similar al de un metrónomo, tan sencillo como el romper de las olas, y tan cálido como los rayos de sol. Entonces, escuchando los tranquilizantes latidos de su corazón, sin querer, se volvió a dormir. Lo mismo le pasó a Nozomi, que no pudo evitar sentirse en _los brazos de Morfeo_ cuando Eli la abrazó con fuerza mientras dormía sobre ella.

No había mejor manera de pasar la mañana de un domingo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de μ's;

 _ **Minami Kotori:** Habeis dormido bien?^^_

 _Sonoda Umi está escribiendo..._

 _ **Nishikino Maki:** Claro._

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** Dormí con una riestra de ajos bajo las sábanas por si a caso._

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _ **Koizumi Hanayo:** Los ajos son para los vampiros, no para los espiritus..._

 _Sonoda Umi está escribiendo..._

 _ **Hoshizora Rin:** Yo dormi muy bien nya!_

 _ **Yazawa Nico:**_ _Esta noche te atacaran Umi-chan_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** Cállate..._

 _Kousaka Honoka está escribiendo..._

 _ **Minami Kotori:** Se fuerte Umi-chan! Puedes venir a mi casa si tienes miedo_

 _Sonoda Umi está escribiendo..._

 _ **Kousaka Honoka:** Si mi madre me pillase con ajos en la cama me mandaria hacer dieta_

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** Muchas gracias, Kotori. Lo tendré en cuenta._

 _Nishikino Maki está escribiendo..._

 _ **Nishikino Maki:** Dormiste bien, Hanayo?_

 _Koizumi Hanayo está escribiendo..._

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _ **Koizumi Hanayo:** Bueno, mas o menos. Gracias por preocuparte Maki-chan_

 _ **Nishikino Maki:** No tienes nada que agradecer._

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** Puf, yo no pude dormir, tenia mucho miedo, la verdad..._

 _Hoshizora Rin está escribiendo..._

 _Kousaka Honoka está escribiendo..._

 _ **Hoshizora Rin:** tenias mucho miedo nico-chan nya? Si me hubieses avisado habria ido contigo a pasar la noche nya_

 _ **Kousaka Honoka:** Lo mismo digo!_

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _ **Minami Kotori:** Pobre Nico-chan^^_

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** No necesito vuestra compasion idiotas_

 _Nishikino Maki está escribiendo..._

 _Sonoda Umi está escribiendo..._

 _ **Minami Kotori:** Creo que ya se lo que pasa aquí UwU_

 _ **Nishikino Maki:** En ese caso, nada._

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kotori._

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _Kousaka Honoka está escribiendo..._

 _ **Kousaka Honoka:** Me siento rechazada Nico-chan T.T_

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** que quieres decir Maki-chan?_

 _Nishikino Maki está escribiendo..._

 _Minami Kotori está escribiendo..._

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** ¿Tú que crees, Nico?_

 _ **Minami Kotori:** hagamos una apuesta_

 _ **Minami Kotori:** Nico-chan vs Hanayo-chan_

 _ **Minami Kotori:** voto por Hanayo-chan_

 _Kousaka Honoka está escribiendo..._

 _Hoshizora Rin está escribiendo..._

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _ **Hoshizora Rin:** yo tambien voto por kayochin nya!_

 _ **Kousaka Honoka:** Pues yo voto por Nico-chan aunque no me quiera T.T_

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** Yo me decantaré por Hanayo también._

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** no entiendo nada._

 _ **Nishikino Maki:** No hay nada que entender_

 _Koizumi Hanayo está escribiendo..._

 _ **Koizumi Hanayo:** Creo que se refieres a con quien se queda Maki-chan..._

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** … en serio?_

 _Minami Kotori está escribiendo..._

 _ **Minami Kotori:** Sii^^_

 _Yazawa Nico ha dejado el grupo._

* * *

Unos veinte minutos después, luego de que Nico se tranquilizase y se le pasase un poco el enfado;

 _Yazawa Nico ha sido añadida._

 _ **Nishikino Maki:** Nico-chan_

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** que quieres ahora? _

_Nishikino Maki está escribiendo..._

 _ **Nishikino Maki:** Asómate a la ventana_

…

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _ **Yazawa Nico:** eres una idiota, maki-chan..._

 _ **Minami Kotori:** pero la quieres^^_

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** ¡K-Kotori!_

 _ **Nishikino Maki:** Feliz cumpleaños, Nico-chan._

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Felicidades, Nico! Tengo que admitir que el MakiPana me parece adorable, pero en fin, ¡el cumpleaños es de Nico-chan, no de Hanayo!

También he de admitir que me ha dado una venada en la parte NozoEli, si, lo sé. Momentos así me faltaban en mi anterior fic, y pues ahora es lo que toca, meterlos en este xD

Por cierto, aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mi misma xD Si os gusta el NozoEli, aprovechad y leed el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic _Tratado de Caballero_ ; es más serio que este, pero bueno, siguen apareciendo las chicas, todas ellas.

¡Y muchísisisimas gracias por vuestros favs, follows y reviews! ¡Los amo!


	12. Chapter 12

Había pasado una semana desde que Nozomi y Eli habían comenzado a vivir juntas. Una semana maravillosa para ambas, en las que descubrieron pequeñas manías de la otra, que amaban, como se amaban entre ellas.

La joven rubia no podía evitar sonreír y sentirse más que agradecida cada vez que Nozomi hacía algún que otro acto tan maternal de su parte, tan femenino, tan... tan de parejas casadas. Cosas sencillas, simples, como hacerle la comida, plancharle la ropa o incluso hacerle masajes tiernos cuando ésta venía cansada de tantas prácticas y tanto trabajo como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Eli sentía que gracias a aquella confusión que cometieron sus padres al hacer el contrato de matrimonio, había ganado la mejor mujer de la Tierra. Le gustaba pensar cuánta gente mataría por poder llegar a casa y descansar al lado de una persona como ella, poder disfrutar de su compañía, de sus conversaciones, de su cariño, de sus deliciosos platos, de sus tiernas caricias, de sus preciosas sonrisas. Claro, la belleza de Nozomi dejaba a la rubia fuera de lugar. Incluso despeinada, con su (sexy) camisón para dormir, los ojos cerrados y la consciencia en el mundo de los sueños; se veía hermosa. Sin más. Eli no sabía como explicar aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento que la acompañaba todos los días cada vez que la veía o la sentía, cada vez que escuchaba su voz o su nombre. Era feliz. Simplemente eso, era muy feliz.

No era menos para la pelimorada, por supuesto. Ni si quiera se habría llegado a imaginar antes que su querida Eli se preocuparía tanto por ella, por su seguridad y por sus horas de descanso. Le encantaba la forma en la que Eli se quedaba embobada mirando hacia ella un montón de veces al día, ya fuese mientras hacía las tareas domésticas, o leyese un libro, pero siempre, siempre, pillaba a su rubia hipnotizada mirándola, lo que luego causaba un fuerte sonrojo en Eli, y una risita en ella misma. También adoraba cómo la abrazaba sin más, y luego se avergonzaba por ello. Le hacía gracia que fuese tan cariñosa y a la vez tan vergonzosa cuando estaban a solas, pero le gustaba. Todo en ella le gustaba. Incluso sus imperfecciones, sus pequeños fallos. De alguna u otra manera, les encontraba su encanto.

"Mou, Elicchi, está lloviendo. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Tenemos todo el día libre."

"Quedarnos en casa, supongo. No sería muy inteligente salir a la calle."

"¿Y qué podemos hacer en casa?"

"Ni idea, ¿ver una peli, por ejemplo? ¿O qué te parece jugar a las cartas?"

"No tendrías posibilidades jugando a las cartas contra mí, Elicchi, y además... después de lo que pasó con la película de miedo... ¿t-te atreverías a que pudiese pasar lo mismo?"

"...No me importaría."

Con el paso de los días, la rubia también había empezado a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos con menos dificultad, era algo en lo que Nozomi insistía. Quería que si algo le pareciese mal, lo dijese, que si quisiese hacer algo, lo hiciese saber. Porque quería tener a Eli contenta en todo momento.

"Eres de lo que no hay, Elicchi~"

Nozomi dejó escapar una dulce risita mientras terminaba de fregar los platos y cubiertos de la comida que acababan de tomar. Ya que su futura suegra le había regalado un libro de cocina rusa, había querido intentar probar alguno de esos menús, claro que no conocía ni había oído hablar de ninguno de ellos. El caso es que a Eli le encantó, y no dejó de decir _harasho_ hasta que se lo terminó todo. Eso hizo feliz a Nozomi.

"Sí, lo sé." Respondió Eli con otra risita al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba silenciosamente a la pelimorada.

Cada hora, cada minuto que pasaba cerca de Nozomi; Eli comprendía que aquel sentimiento que crecía en su interior se sentía muy bien. Se sentía bien con ella misma, con el mundo, con las situaciones. Se sentía bien hacer lo que quería mientras estuviese con Nozomi, porque confiaba en ella, y por lo tanto, confiaba en sus instintos cuando estaba a su alrededor. ¿Y qué si le apetecía en ese instante abrazarla? ¿Algo o alguien se lo impedía? No, nada ni nadie. Se sentía bien, y ella, cuidadosamente, la abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su vientre con suavidad, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro, mientras Nozomi acababa de fregar los platos.

"Me gusta que hagas lo que quieres hacer. Sin preguntar, sin dudar." Comentó Nozomi en un susurro.

"Me gusta disfrutar de ti, Nozomi." Le susurró Eli al oído, causando que ella se estremeciese hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Se preguntaba en su mente cómo había sido capaz su rubia de decir algo así sin tartamudear, sin ni si quiera pensárselo. Pero le gustaba, sí. Eli era una chica madura y responsable, y le estaba enseñando, poco a poco, a mostrar su corazón, haciendo las cosas que quisiese porque sí, porque le gustaban, porque quería.

"¿Podemos volver a la cama y disfrutar del domingo escuchando la lluvia?" Preguntó la rubia, una vez más en un susurro.

"Claro que podemos, Elicchi~"

Y con eso, una sonrisa por parte de la pelimorada, y un beso de ésta en la mejilla de Eli, ambas volvieron a su cuarto.

Se echaron y se taparon con la manta. Las cortinas estaban bajadas, casi al igual que las persianas. Por las ventanas se podía apreciar un poco de claridad, y el cómodo y hogareño rebotar de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal era la mejor sinfonía armoniosa que ambas podías escuchar. Bueno, a parte de la voz de la otra, de sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones.

¿Recordáis cuando Nozomi le contó a Eli aquella pequeña mentira para excusarse de lo que había ocurrido durante la película de miedo? La rubia se lo creyó, y Nozomi nunca le contó la verdad.

¿La razón? Ambas disfrutaban del resultado. Eli creía firmemente que hacer eso mantenía su corazón calmado y su alma tranquila, a parte de que adoraba la sensación, el tacto, y en secreto, también adoraba los gestos que hacía la pelimorada cuando eso ocurría. Le volvían loca los pequeños gemidos que Nozomi intentaba esconder, los suspiros profundos, la manera en la que se mordía el labio inferior.

Por supuesto que ella, Nozomi, lo disfrutaba tanto o más que la rubia. Porque para ambas, era mucho más que una simple actividad física sobre una piel, sobre un cuerpo humano. Era una forma de acompasar ambas almas que buscaban un camino que seguir, para así poder recorrerlo juntas. Una salida del estrés de la preparatoria, las conversaciones extrañas con sus futuros suegros y las prácticas de baile y canto con sus futuras madrinas de boda. Una increíble manera en la que las dos disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas, sin pensar en nada pervertido, sin sacar conclusiones sexuales de un acto tan sagrado como era ser feliz con su compañero de vida.

Y así pasaron el domingo; tranquilas, solas, disfrutando de sus caricias, de sus pequeños masajes y de aquellos gestos por los que darían la vida si fuese necesario.

* * *

 **A/N:** No quiero que penséis que soy una pervertida o algo por poner hechos similares en cada capítulo (quizás sí que lo sea, pero ignorémoslo jeje). El caso es que me gusta mucho recalcar que ese tipo de actos tienen mucho más significado espiritual y sentimental que sexual o físico, ¿me entendéis? Espero que no os moleste y me comprendáis :)


	13. Chapter 13

Con el paso de los días, la fecha de la boda se acercaba más y más, sacando el nerviosismo de todo aquel que fuese asistir, como los suegros, las amigas o las novias mismas. Había cosas que preparar, mentalizarse y dejarlo todo perfecto. El día en el que se encontraban, era uno de esos días de preparatoria normales y corrientes, salvo por el estado de ánimo de cierta rubia presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella, a excepción de nueve musas, claro.

"Hoy he visto a Eli-chan de muy mal humor-nya. Parecía enfadada-nya..." Comentaba Rin con sus mejores amigas de su clase, mientras esperaban a que el profesor entrase en el aula.

"S-Si, yo también. ¿Le habrá pasado algo con Nozomi-chan?"

"Sinceramente, creo que lo único que tiene es estrés acumulado."

"¿Estrés-nya?"

Las dos más bajas se acercaron a la mesa de la pelirroja para saber más de lo que tuviese que decir. Quizás con eso, pudiesen ayudar.

"¿E-Estrés por vivir con ella? S-Se que Nozomi-chan puede ser un poco rara a veces pero no creo que sea por eso..."

"No me refiero a estrés por cómo sea Nozomi, pero estrés por la boda, por lo perfeccionista que es y la tranquilidad con la que se lo toma Nozomi."

Las tres habían visto a Eli esa misma mañana antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases. Siempre llegaba primero junto con su prometida para hacer tareas del Consejo Estudiantil y luego las esperaban en el aula del club que pertenecía a las nueve integrantes de μ's.

Lo extraño en su comportamiento era que, ya desde un principio cuando Maki, Hanayo y Rin entraron, ni si quiera levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba cubriendo, ni las saludó. En su rostro había una mueca completamente seria, y sus cejas estaban fruncidas, mostrando un gesto de concentración, mal humor, y según Maki, seguramente estrés. Habían compartido una mirada confusa con la pelimorada, que sólo les pidió con un gesto que mantuviesen silencio y dejasen que Eli siguiese con lo suyo.

"¿Crees que podremos hacer algo-nya?"

"Me temo que la única que puede hacer algo es Nozomi, y no creo que tenga el valor de hablar con Eli sobre un tema serio."

"P-Podríamos convencerla para que lo haga."

Al escuchar aquella propuesta de la tímida Hanayo, Maki se quedó pensativa. Quizás si que podían convencer a Nozomi pero, ¿y si acababa en desastre? ¿Y si Eli y Nozomi se peleaban? Desde que las conocían, nunca lo habían echo, pero, ¿y si la convivencia las acaba cansando la una de la otra? No sonaba creíble, al menos para la pelirroja, no se podía imaginar a esas dos enfrentadas.

 _Bueno... No tenemos nada que perder, ¿verdad?_

* * *

"Nico-chan, por última vez, ¿dónde está Nozomi?"

"Ya te he dicho, señorita cascarrabias, que no te lo puedo decir."

Las tres chicas de primer año se encontraban a la entrada de la clase de las chicas de tercero, angustiadas, esperando que Nico les dijese, por las buenas o por las malas, dónde se encontraba la pelimorada que buscaban.

"¿Q-Qué es eso que brilla tanto, Nico-chan?" Preguntó Hanayo cambiando de tema, observando con curiosidad dos destellos que salían de los lazos con los que Nico se solía sujetar el pelo en dos coletas altas.

"¿E-Esto? Son diamantes."

¿D-Diamantes-nya?"

"Ajá."

"¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESOS DIAMANTES-NYA? RIN TAMBIÉN QUIERE NYA." Gritó Rin, sujetando a Nico por los hombros y moviéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás sin intención de parar.

"¡Déjame! Me los regaló Maki-chan por mi cumpleaños."

Tanto Rin como Hanayo se quedaron anonadas, mirando a Maki con la boca abierta, esperando que les diese alguna explicación o alguna excusa para que ni eso ni su sonrojo la delatase de algo que parecía más que evidente.

"¡N-No es como si me costase encontrarlos o algo parecido! Los tenía por casa y me p-pareció que le gustarían..."

Diéndose cuenta de la cara de deseo que tenían sus dos amigas ante la idea de los diamantes, se le ocurrió una idea para encontrar a Nozomi y acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

"Rin, Hanayo, si conseguís que os diga donde está, os daré unos regalos de cumpleaños que nunca podréis olvidar."

Al escuchar eso, las dos muchachas sacaron su ser interior más salvaje y, al final por las malas, acabaron descubriendo que tanto Eli como Nozomi ya se habían ido a casa. Bueno, era normal. Ya habían acabado las clases.

 _Tendría que haber pensado en eso desde un principio..._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Nozomi;

La pelimorada se debatía mentalmente consigo misma cómo hacer para que su prometida dejase de estar así, pero no sabía cómo, y tenía miedo de decirle algo y recibir una mala contestación.

La rubia llevaba varios días estresada, cansada y a la vez de muy mal humor. No es que lo hubiese pagado con ella, ni mucho menos, pero se mantenía a una distancia, y procuraba hablar con ella lo menos posible.

Nozomi se había empezado a dar cuenta de ello por su _rutina post-peli de miedo_ , aquella por la cual la pelimorada había mentido y Eli inocentemente se había creído. La rubia creía firmemente que eso calmaba su espíritu, si una vez le había quitado el miedo, probablemente otra vez le quitaría el estrés, y creyendo eso, por la noche, antes de dormir, y en completo silencio, lo hacía más bruscamente, intentando desesperadamente que funcionase. Nozomi se empezaba a preocupar, pero le daba miedo hablar con ella por si la conversación las llevaba a una discusión, algo que no podría soportar.

Y en ese momento la veía ahí, sentada en el sillón, con ambas manos en la barbilla, y la mirada perdida, probablemente pensando en algo. Le dolía que la ignorase de tal manera, y que no quisiese compartir con ella lo que le sucedía. Suspiró, e intentó arreglar aquella situación.

"Elicchi, últimamente has estado muy distante, ¿te ocurre algo?"

"No. Estoy bien." Contestó la rubia, con un tono frío, sin ni si quiera mirarla. Nozomi tragó saliva antes de aventurarse en insistir.

"No te creo, Elicchi."

"Claro que no me crees, ¿por qué deberías hacerlo?"

Su contestación había sido utilizada con un tono grosero, algo que asustó bastante a la pelimorada. Pero aún así, veía necesario concluir aquello y llegar a una conclusión. Se levantó y se colocó detrás de Eli, puso las manos cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros y los comenzó a masajear.

"Te noto muy tensa."

"No me toques." Eso le dolió mucho.

"¿Tú puedes tocarme pero yo a ti no? Elicchi, ¿qué demonios te pasa?"

Y justo en ese momento, como si alguien hubiese presionado un botón, la rubia se levantó, y se colocó frente a frente con Nozomi, sujetando sus muñecas para que no escapase de lo que había provocado. El temor inundaba el cuerpo de la pelimorada, pero intentó mantenerse fuerte y estable.

"¿Sabes que me pasa? Que quiero que todo sea perfecto. Quiero que tengamos una boda maravillosa, pero, ¿sabes qué? No nos podemos casar en este país, porque no está permitido. Quiero que seas feliz, quería que nos casásemos tradicionalmente en un templo o algo de eso porque sé que te gustaría, Nozomi. Llevo muchos días intentando buscar una solución, algo, pero tú pareces pasar completamente del tema."

"No paso del tema, simplemente no me preocupa."

Intentaba no levantar la voz, Nozomi nunca levantaba la voz. Ninguna de las dos lo solía hacer, pero Eli había comenzado a hacer mayor su tono, su cara se acercaba más y más a la de la pelimorada, y eso sólo conseguía asustarla más.

"Pues debería preocuparte. No pienso ser la única que sufra por ello, ¿entiendes? Quiero que todo salga bien."

"Nuestros padres se encarg-"

"¡No quiero que se encarguen nuestros padres, Nozomi!"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque ellos lo harían para quitárselo del medio. Y yo lo haría para hacerte feliz."

Por las mejillas de Nozomi empezaron a resbalar lágrimas que bajaban por su camisa y llegaban hasta el suelo. Se sentía culpable por no haber prestado atención a todo lo que Eli se preocupaba por ella, porque estaba así por su culpa. Se sentía mal, pero a la vez bien, porque no había sido más que una tontería.

"Elicchi, no necesito nada de eso para ser feliz. Me basta con tenerte a ti, estar con la gente que quiero, y pasármelo bien. No te preocupes tanto, por favor."

Por su parte, Eli se sentía estúpida por haberle levantado el tono de voz a su prometida. No se había dado cuenta, y se había dejado llevar por la rabia y el estrés.

"Perdón..." Dijo en un susurro, bajando la cabeza.

"No tienes que pedirme perdón, sólo intenta no volver a ponerte así por una tontería semejante." Comentó Nozomi con una pequeña y débil risita.

"De acuerdo..."

De pronto Eli sintió los delicados dedos de Nozomi levantando ligeramente su barbilla, y la miró a los ojos. Ya no había mas lágrimas, sólo decisión en su mirada.

"Por el momento, sé de algo que quizás te haga olvidar un poco todo esto."

Y con eso, sus rostros se comenzaron a acercar. Y Eli sólo pudo pensar, que quizás las discusiones fuesen algo necesario en su vida, y sin ellas, milagros así no podrían pasar.

* * *

 **A/N:** Me gustaría aclarar que hice este capítulo por un review de un guest en el que comentaba que las parejas suelen tener discusiones. ¡Gracias por tu review, por cierto! Yo misma he estado en una relación, no sé nada de la convivencia, pero sí de parejas, y por supuesto que también he tenido discusiones, pero era algo que prefería evitar. Aún así, pasaron bastantes meses hasta la primera discusión, y Eli y Nozomi apenas llevan viviendo juntas unas dos o tres semanas. Espero haber echo su relación un poco más realista después de este capítulo, y también espero que a _KanadeShiro_ le haya gustado el regalo que le dio Maki a Nico. ¡Nos vemos! Y no dudéis en hacerme saber las cosas que os parezcan chocantes u os molesten :)


	14. Chapter 14

"¡Maki-chaan! ¿Crees que Eli seguirá enfadada-nya?"

Las tres chicas de primer año iban caminando hacia el apartamento de Nozomi, después de que Nico les contase que se habían ido allí nada más terminar las clases. Maki estaba decidida a arreglar lo que fuese que le pasase a la rubia, y para ello, habían pensado en insistir a Nozomi para que lo hablase con ella.

"Pues probablemente. Lleva unos días así, pero esta mañana parecía aún peor." Comentó la pelirroja liderando el pequeño grupo.

"Sólo espero que no metamos a Nozomi-chan en un lío..."

"¡No te preocupes, Kayochin! Lo arreglaremos-nya."

Mientras Rin intentaba tomarse aquello con alegría y humor, Maki no paraba de pensar en cómo podrían solucionar aquello. Era muy extraño ver a su amiga rubia de un humor de perros como el que tenía, y sinceramente, le preocupaba el bienestar de Nozomi en ese momento. Ella estaba segura de que Eli no le haría daño por muy furiosa que estuviese, pero, de todos modos, no podía evitar preocuparse.

"Aligeremos el paso, chicas." Dijo, caminando un poco más rápido.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a el conjunto de apartamentos en dónde Nozomi y Eli vivían. Rin fue corriendo dispuesta a picar a la puerta pero Maki la detuvo.

"¡Espera, Rin!"

"¿Q-Qué sucede, Maki-chan?" Preguntó algo asustada Hanayo.

"¿No os parece misterioso que no se oiga ni un sólo ruido?"

Las otras dos muchachas que quedaron unos instantes pensando en ello, y a decir verdad, era completamente cierto y extraño.

"Nya... No creeréis que... Eli-chan ha golpeado a Nozomi-chan o algo-nya..." Dijo Rin con la voz temblorosa.

Maki se paró a pensar. ¿Y si la había golpeado? No, eso era prácticamente imposible, Eli no abusaría de esa manera de su prometida. Pero, el silencio parecía decir otra cosa.

"Miremos por la ventana. Pero que no os vean."

Hanayo y Rin asintieron, para luego acercarse agachadas a la ventana más cercana, la que daba al salón.

"Antes que nada, escuchadme." Susurró la pelirroja a las otras dos chicas que permanecían agachadas, al igual que ella, bajo la ventana.

"Si vemos a Nozomi-chan con señales de violencia en su cuerpo, llamaremos a la policía, ¿vale? Si está llorando, o cualquier cosa por el estilo, Rin irá corriendo a avisar a las demás y sobre todo a Nico-chan, que tienen más confianza. Veamos lo que veamos, mantened la voz baja y que no os vean." Ambas asintieron.

Después de haber escuchado eso, no se atrevían a mirar, por miedo a lo que pudiesen ver. Rin miró con preocupación a Maki, y ésta hizo lo mismo con Hanayo. La tímida chica suspiró, y temblando, se asomó. Se quedó de piedra, y sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Rin y Maki, por su parte, al ver la reacción de su amiga, se preocuparon.

"¿Qué pasa, Kayochin...?"

"¿Hanayo? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"M-M-Maki-chan... qué deberíamos hacer si... ¿se están besando?"

"¿Q-Q-QUÉ?"

Al instante, Rin se abalanzó sobre Maki para taparle la boca. Si las escuchaban, sería un momento demasiado incómodo, y probablemente Eli se enfadase con ellas e incluso las persiguiese para que no dijesen nada. La conocían lo suficiente como para saber cómo iría a actuar, así que era mejor andar con cuidado.

"Shh-nya." Susurró Rin colocando su dedo índice contra sus labios indicando que se mantuviese en silencio.

Maki, para entonces ya sonrojada, asintió. Luego miró a Hanayo que seguía hipnotizada mirando por la ventana con la boca abierta.

"¿Lo dices en serio, Hanayo?" Dijo Maki, esta vez bajando la voz.

"S-S-S-S-SÍ..."

La pelinaranja y la pelirroja compartieron una mirada preocupada, y no dudaron en esperar más tiempo para asomarse a la ventana junto con Hanayo y descubrir a qué venía aquella expresión.

No era como si nunca hubiesen visto a ninguna pareja besándose, pero había un matiz muy distinto cuando esa pareja eran sus amigas, dos mujeres, y lo hacían tan... ejem... apasionadamente.

Estaban de pie, una en frente a la otra. Las manos de Nozomi acariciaban con delicadeza las mejillas de Eli, y esta la sujetaba por la cintura. Aunque mientras las tres chicas de primer año se empujaban por conseguir un buen sitio frente a la ventana para poder ver aquel acontecimiento, Eli agarró bruscamente a Nozomi por el trasero y la levantó hasta que ésta entrelazó las piernas alrededor de su cadera. La rubia caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer sentada, con Nozomi sobre su regazo, profundizando más el beso.

Hanayo dudaba si sacar su teléfono móvil y grabar un vídeo o hacer fotos. Rin aguantaba las ganas de gritar y de taparle los ojos a la inocente Maki, que, por su parte, había perdido el control sobre sus acciones al ver tal imagen. Empezó a caminar marcha atrás, intentando olvidar aquel acto tan extraño, hasta que chocó con algo cálido y suave. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Nico y Umi.

"¿Q-Q-Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Preguntó sonrojada.

"Me encontré con Umi-chan por el camino a mi casa y estuvimos hablando sobre lo del mal humor de Eli. Decidimos acercarnos aquí para comprobar que todo estuviese bien."

"Y-Yo diría que está mejor que bien-nya..."

"S-S-S-S-Sí..." Susurró Hanayo aún hipnotizada.

Nico y Umi compartieron una mirada confusa antes de acercarse a donde la pelinaranja y la castaña estaban. Se asomaron a la ventana. Digamos que en ese momento las cosas se empezaron a torcer.

Nico se quedó con la boca abierta y Umi, sangrando por la nariz, roja hasta las orejas, pegó su rostro a la ventana sacando de su trance romántico a Nozomi y Eli.

"¡E-E-ESO ES VERGONZOSO!" Gritó.

La rubia, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó por completo y empezó a tartamudear cosas incoherentes, al tiempo que Nozomi salía corriendo a fuera de su apartamento para calmar a Umi.

 _Al menos sabemos que encontraron una forma de arreglarlo._

Pensó Maki, viendo como Hanayo grababa todo con su móvil, Rin observaba con preocupación a la sonrojada Eli por la ventana, y Umi discutía con Nozomi sobre qué tipo de cosas hacer o no con su pareja.

* * *

 **A/N:** La comedia me ha vuelto a poseer en este capítulo. Pero ha sido una situación muy estilo μ's, ¿no creéis? xD ¡Nos vemos!


	15. Chapter 15

"Menos mal que conseguí convencer a Umi-chan para que no siguiese insistiendo en discutir sobre el tema..."

Después del _pequeño problema_ que las chicas tuvieron cuando Nico y Umi se asomaron por la ventana de su apartamento en muy mal momento, Nozomi y la peliazul estuvieron discutiendo alrededor de una hora, una hora terrible en la que Umi insistía en lo vergonzoso e inapropiado que era aquel gesto. Nozomi se defendía diciendo que estaban en su casa y que podían hacer lo que quisieran, que la culpa era de ellas por haberse asomado a la ventana, pero cada una tenía sus propios motivos, y así estuvieron descargando su rabia en la otra hasta que el sol se empezó a esconder en el cielo, y cada una se fue a su respectivo hogar.

"Si siguieses discutiendo, seguramente los vecinos os llamarían la atención." Comentó Eli mientras le preparaba un té a Nozomi, que a causa de la discusión se había estresado.

"No creo, son buena gente." Respondió con una medio sonrisa.

Poco después, la rubia le tendió una taza humeante para que se la tomase mientras disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra en silencio.

Ninguna de las dos había comentado lo que había ocurrido antes de que las chicas las viesen, ni una sola palabra sobre aquel beso tan repentino, extraño, tentador y desesperado. Se tenían ganas. Muchas, muchas ganas. Las dos llevaban mucho tiempo reprimiendo aquellos deseos, desde que empezaron a sentir más que amistad por la otra, y aunque a Nozomi le costase hablar de sus sentimientos, y Eli fuese demasiado densa en ocasiones, era algo que sabían. Lo que no sabían, era como sacar de nuevo el tema.

En especial Nozomi; ella era la que más quería hablar sobre aquello. Sabía que Eli era muy vergonzosa cuando sus instintos no la poseían, y temía que le pasase algo similar a lo que le solía ocurrir a Umi. Se bebió su té con calma y cuando lo terminó dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, buscó a cierta rubia, tenía algo que hablar con ella, pero no la veía en ningún rincón de la sala.

"¿Elicchi?"

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Un poco preocupada, empezó a buscarla por las habitaciones. Miró en la cocina, y no estaba allí. Por si a caso, volvió a mirar en el salón, donde se encontraba en un principio, pero no encontró a nadie. Entró en su habitación, pero no había nada tampoco. Entonces luego descubrió que la puerta del baño estaba arrimada, la empujó con delicadeza, y allí estaba.

Su querida prometida, basculando un contenido de colores en la bañera, mientras el grifo la comenzaba a llenar con agua caliente. Cuando aquel contenido extraño hacía contacto con el remolino que formaba el chorro que caía del grifo, empezaba a salir espuma en grandes cantidades, eso sin contar el agradable olor a lavanda que desprendía.

"¿Elicchi? ¿Qué haces?" Al escuchar su nombre, Eli se giró, y sonrió con una mueca cálida.

"Te estoy preparando un baño relajante."

 _Un día de estos va a conseguir que me derrita de tan romántica y dulce que puede llegar a ser._

"Oh, Elicchi~" Dijo Nozomi con un tono juguetón antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla por detrás, acariciando su vientre mientras Eli removía el agua de la bañera para que saliese más espuma. "No tenías por qué haber echo nada, eres adorable."

Al escuchar eso, la rubia dejó escapar una risita nerviosa de su garganta e intentó concentrarse en el agua para hablar sin sonrojarse.

"B-bueno... yo...m-me preguntaba si luego... ehm... ya sabes... p-podíamos..."

"¿El qué?" Preguntó Nozomi con curiosidad.

"E-Eso... ya me entiendes... un..." Continuó su prometida, sintiendo como con cada palabra sus mejillas se iban poniendo más y más rojas.

"¿Un qué?" Insistió Nozomi, aunque ya sabía a lo que su rubia encantadora se refería. Le gustaba molestarla y ver como se avergonzaba.

"U-Un...b... b..."

"¿Un... bizcocho? Si quieres puedo cocinarlo rápidamente después del baño."

"¡N-No! No es un b-bizcocho... me refiero a un... b..." Eli intentaba por todos los medios pronunciar aquella palabra que ahora parecía prohibida. También intentaba permanecer estable, pero notaba como todo su cuerpo ardía por dentro, y sentir las manos de Nozomi acariciando su vientre no ayudaba en absoluto.

"¿Un qué, Elicchi?"

"U-Un b... b-b... be-e..."

"¿Un besugo? ¿Quieres pescado para la cena entonces?"

"¡N-Nozomi! M-Mou..." No podía más, era incapaz de decirlo. Se giró para mirar a su prometida a la cara, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al ver aquellos hermosos ojos que la miraban con ternura.

La pelimorada dejó escapar una risita al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba su chica, en definitiva era adorable, tan vergonzosa, tímida... o al menos hasta que sus padres entraban en escena o sus impulsos e instintos la dominaban.

Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro, y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, sellando sus labios dulces y jugosos con un _beso_.

Entonces la rubia muchacha, sintió que estaba en el cielo. Ya lo había echo antes, una vez, esa misma tarde, pero se había dejado llevar y no había podido disfrutar de los pequeños detalles en ese momento. Los labios de Nozomi, dulces como el chocolate, tiernos y suaves como el algodón, adictivos como la cocaína, adorables como lo era ella y su interior. Dios, no podía con tantos sentimientos juntos. No podía con tanta perfección. Era una sensación increíble, adoraba por todo lo alto estar _así_ de íntima con su prometida, adoraba sentirla tan cerca, poder saborear su piel, tan deliciosa, tan tentativa, adoraba la fragancia de su cuello, de su pelo, un aroma parecido a la vainilla pero mejor, porque era _suyo._ Si bien Eli no era la persona más espiritual, como Nozomi diría, pero aquello, para ella, era un acto sagrado, casi una experiencia religiosa.

Segundos después se separaron para coger aire, y Nozomi sonrió, al ver la sonrisa complacida que portaba Eli en su rostro, junto con su ya casi imborrable sonrojo.

"Me parece muy galante y educado que preguntes por besos, Elicchi, pero no hace falta. Si los quieres, ven y consíguelos." Le dijo Nozomi acariciando sus mejillas con dulzura. Eli todavía no había bajado del cielo en el que se encontraba. Además, con un ángel como aquel justo en sus brazos, ¿cómo no se iba a quedar hipnotizada?

"Psst, Elicchi~"

Pero Eli seguía perdida en un firmamento de constelaciones de color turquesa y estrellas fugaces púrpuras.

"Tierra llamando a Elicchi, ¿me recibes?"

No, nadie la recibía. Se había quedado extasiada, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Nozomi, y y lo asombrosamente feliz y cómoda que se encontraba en ese momento. Podía escucharla, claro, pero su cerebro sólo analizaba el adorable tono de su voz, no sus palabras.

La pelimorada sonrió, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Eli le había preparado con toda su buena fe un baño relajante, pero... ¿había algo más relajante que la compañía de su querida rubia?

Se puso de puntillas de nuevo, y acercó sus labios a los oídos de Eli.

"¿Te apetece bañarte conmigo, Elicchi?"

" _Harasho..."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Estaba escuchando _Experiencia Religiosa_ de Enrique Iglesias y bueno, ya sabéis lo que pasa xD Y ahora, ¿qué pasará? ¿Se desmayará Eli al instante al analizar bien aquella proposición? ¿Dejará que sus instintos la posean de nuevo? ¿Tendrán un momento super kawaii y adorable juntas? ¿O aparecerán Kotori y Hanayo en la ventana del baño con sus teléfonos móviles? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo~

 _ **KanadeShiro:**_ Los padres de Eli aparecerán cuando menos te lo esperes^^ Muajaja ;)

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros amables comentarios, ¡sois lo mejor de todo Internet, chicos! Y no sólo eso, ni si quiera alcanzamos las veinte mil palabras y ya nos pasamos de los cien comentarios, ¡es increíble! ¡Harasho!


	16. Chapter 16

_¿He e-escuchado bien?_

Sí, lo había echo. Nozomi le acababa de proponer una suculenta oferta que no se atrevería a rechazar por nada del mundo.

"C-Claro que me apetece..."

La pelimorada dejó escapar una risita al contemplar la manera en la que Eli intentaba mantenerse estable aún con su sonrojo y sus tartamudeos. La gran y respetada presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no era más que un dulce manojo de nervios cuando se trataba de estar a solas con su mayor debilidad.

No pudo contenerse. No podía. Ese día había sido un completo y total día de locos. Primero, su mal humor, no podía evitar estar estresada por el echo de que quedase poco para la boda y su prometida se lo tomase con tanta tranquilidad. Luego, la discusión que tuvo con Nozomi; nunca habían tenido una ni nada parecido, y le rompió el alma haberle gritado, pero gracias a eso, pudieron compartir un momento juntas que, aunque para ser el primero se le fuese un poco de las manos, las dos lo disfrutaron. Más tarde, el momento fue arruinado por sus adorables amigas que estaban mejor en sus casa estudiando que hurgando en la vida privada de las demás, seguido de otra incómoda discusión por parte de Umi y Nozomi. Necesitaba descansar sin duda alguna. Y si algo la relajaba, la hacía sentirse libre, segura y querida, era su futura mujer, en cuerpo y alma.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella. Bueno, mejor dicho, la acercó a su propio cuerpo, aprisionando su cintura con las manos. Y la volvió a besar, ya que Nozomi así se lo permitía. Volvió a sentir sus suaves labios, la humedad de su saliva, la fragancia de su cuerpo, y la calidez de su cercanía.

Mientras Eli volvía a ser poseída por sus instintos una vez más en aquel día, Nozomi, con una sonrisa picaresca, comenzó a desvestirse lenta y sensualmente. La rubia no se percató de lo que su compañera estaba haciendo hasta que la camisa que estaba agarrando desapareció, y en su lugar, se aferró a una suave superficie que desconocía. Abrió los ojos, y se quedó de piedra.

No tuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para alejarse de aquella belleza, qué demonios, ¿por qué se iba a alejar de la chica que más quería? Como un auto-reflejo, lo único que apartó fue las manos de su cintura desnuda, no quería molestarla ni que pensase que era una pervertida. Quizás debería dejar de mirarla tanto, pero no podía. Quería ver más de aquel ángel. De _su_ ángel.

Por su parte, Nozomi, quería ver más de los gestos de Eli, de sus sonrojos profundos, la ligera abertura de su boca, y las miradas intensas. Todo parecía diferente. Ambas se conocían desde hacía unos dos o tres años, habían sido mejores amigas que guardaban sentimientos prohibidos en silencio, habían estado juntas muchas más veces, nunca se habían visto desnudas pero se habían cambiado en el mismo cuarto por ejemplo Ahora todo parecía tan diferente. Porque no había más sentimientos que esconder, no había más ganas que reprimir.

Las manos de la pelimorada recorrieron con suavidad y sutileza su propio vientre, sabiendo que los ojos de cierta rubia los seguían como un hombre perdido en el desierto seguía los rastros del agua. Bajaron su falda poco a poco, hasta que ésta tocó las baldosas del suelo. Eli no podía creer lo que tenía en frente, a pocos centímetros de sí. Tragó saliva, intentando soportar aquella vista, intentando mantenerse fuerte.

"Elicchi~ ¿Te vas a bañar con ropa?"

"¿E-E-Eh? N-No..."

Nozomi dejó escapar una risita al ver el vistoso color que tenían las orejas de Eli. Ésta se intentó mover, hacer un amago de quitarse la ropa al menos, pero oh Dios, sus ojos traicionaban todos sus intentos.

La pelimorada se percató de esto, y la quería, confiaba en ella. Le gustaba que fuese tan tímida pero, no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada cuando en vez de acariciarla o abrazarla, se quedaba completamente roja sin saber como actuar. Quería que las dos disfrutasen de un momento a solas, íntimo, y relajante. Quizás a la rubia no le viniese mal un poco de ayuda.

Se acercó más a ella y empezó por desabotonar los botones de su camisa. Eli tragó saliva de nuevo. A penas podía respirar, ni hablar, ni moverse. Sólo podía observar aquella escena y sentirse afortunada y envidiada por una gran cantidad de hombres y posiblemente mujeres en todo el planeta.

"Pensé que necesitarías que te echase una mano." Comentó la pelimorada con un tono suave y cálido, intentando que Eli saliese de su trance. Cuando se deshizo de su camisa, acarició la cintura de la rubia hasta posar sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, para desabrochar así su falda.

Eli la tenía aún más cerca que antes, sentía la gran cantidad de piel desnuda que mostraba, si no fuese por su ropa interior, rozando con la suya misma. Pero se sentía segura, porque era Nozomi. Nozomi nunca le haría nada malo, ni viceversa. Se suponía que ese era un momento para relajarse y dejarse llevar, ¿no? Suspiró profundamente antes de contraatacar.

"En ese caso, déjame pagarte con la misma moneda."

Las manos fuertes de la rubia acariciaron con ternura la espalda de la pelimorada, hasta notar la textura distinta de tela que escondía cierta parte de su cuerpo. Con decisión, lo desenganchó, y con paciencia, y delicadeza, la despojó de aquella prenda que tanto estorbaba en ese instante.

A Nozomi se le cortó la respiración. Por fin Eli había actuado con confianza en una situación íntima. Quería abrazarla, besarla, darle las gracias, algo. ¿Estaba bien si hacía eso?

 _¡Claro que sí! ¡A Elicchi le gustan mis besos!_

No perdió más tiempo. Buscó sus labios, como una el sol siempre busca un hueco entre las nubes, y le volvió a dar un beso. Eso sí, mientras mantenía a su querida rubia distraída, la ayudó a quedarse totalmente desnuda, y para su sorpresa, Eli no fue menos que ella. Cuando se separaron, Nozomi dejó escapar una traviesa y contenta risita que causó una sonrisa y un suspiro por parte de Eli.

"Oh, Elicchi, vete metiéndote en el agua, me tengo que recoger el pelo para no mojarlo."

Y la joven hizo caso, metiéndose en la bañera y sentándose, disfrutando de la agradable sensación que le daba el agua caliente al estar en contacto con su piel. Giró su cabeza en busca de su prometida.

 _Oh, Dios mío._

Nozomi estaba de pie, en frente al espejo del baño, atando su largo y sedoso cabello púrpura en un moño bajo, intentando que no se escapase ningún mechón. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para preguntarle a Eli si estaba bien puesto.

"¿Hay algún mechón suelto?"

 _¿Por qué mi futura mujer es tan guapa? No, guapa no es la palabra. Perfecta tampoco, como todo el mundo, ella también tiene sus cosas malas, comportamientos infantiles, y demás, pero aún así... ¿A qué Dios recé yo para que me mandase un ángel de semejantes cualidades físicas? Por cierto, ese moño le queda muy bien, puedo ver mejor su cuerpo, y realza sus pómulos. Oh, es que mírala, ¿por qué está tan lejos de mí? ¡No puedo esperar para sentirla cerca! Hay tantas partes de su anatomía que me gustaría tocar al desnud- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿He pensado eso yo? Pero s-_

"Elicchi, ¿me has escuchado?"

"¿Qué? Ah, s-sí. Está muy bien, en serio, está perfecto."

"Me alegro." Rió Nozomi divertida al tiempo que se acercaba a la bañera, moviendo sus caderas todo lo que podía para que Eli no desprendiese su mirada de ella.

Con cuidado de no resbalar, metió una pierna dentro, en frente de dónde Eli estaba sentada, hipnotizada ante sus movimientos y su cuerpo desnudo, y con delicadeza, se sentó, apoyando la espalda en los pechos de la rubia.

 _Bien, Eli, piensa. Es mi oportunidad, la tengo aquí mismo, podría abrazarla. Oh, sí, su piel suave, húmeda, hmm- ¡Ya basta de tanto pensar!_

Sin darle más vueltas, sus brazos encontraron el camino por la cintura de Nozomi, y acarició su vientre desnudo bajo el agua, para después apoyar el mentón en su hombro.

Ella suspiró, feliz, y dejó que su cabeza se recostase un poco más, para poder contemplar los hermosos ojos azul cielo de su prometida.

Eli sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego otro en el mentón, otro en la barbilla, otro en su labio inferior, y luego otro más profundo en su boca. Aquellos labios dulces que tanto le gustaban, aunque acababa de descubrir su sabor.

"Quién nos diría a nosotras que íbamos a acabar así, ¿eh?" Comentó la pelimorada, sin separar su vista de la de Eli.

"Prefiero que nadie nos lo hubiese dicho nunca." Respondió la rubia sin quitar su sonrisa.

"¿Uh? ¿Por qué?"

"Me gustan las sorpresas. ¿Y qué mejor sorpresa que alguien como tú para toda la vida?"

Nozomi sonrió, y le dio algún que otro beso en el cuello, mientras que las manos de Eli seguían acariciando su cuerpo con ternura.

"Quitarte la ropa al igual que un niño desenvuelve sus regalos en la mañana de Navidad, sentirte cerca como se siente al frío en las noches de invierno o al calor en las tardes de verano, poder decirte mil cosas y pedirte mil deseos como si fueses una estrella. Aunque el mejor que podría desear lo tengo ahora entre mis brazos."

La atmósfera tranquila, la cercanía de su prometida, sus atrevidas y dulces palabras que llegaron a su corazón de una manera repentina. Puede que aquellas y muchas cosas más causasen las lágrimas de Nozomi en ese instante, pero si algo sabía, era que se trataba de lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba contenta de llorar, porque podía sentir los brazos y los besos de Eli reconfortándola sin cesar. Y porque los podría sentir una y mil veces más.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tanta adorabilidad me matará algún día, pero hasta entonces, la seguiré escribiendo en mis historias. Esto va para _Nashi T.H.D.H_ que quería ver algo romántico y para _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki,_ que quería ver a Eli un poquito más dominante. Y para todos los que leéis mi historia llena de locuras y momentos adorables también, por supuesto. Me gustaría comentaros que, en verano tengo demasiado tiempo libre, y si tenéis alguna idea, por muy loca y disparatada que sea, quizás la pueda hacer realidad en un pequeño one-shot. ¿Qué os parece? Sólo contadme la idea y quién queréis que la protagonice en un comentario en esta historia, un mensaje privado o una pregunta en mi Tumblr (lorenapineapple), y allí la subiré, porque me parece más sencillo y rápido. ¡No tengáis vergüenza, y ayudadme en mi lucha contra el aburrimiento xD!

¡Nos vemos!


	17. Chapter 17

Pasaron varios días desde la tarde en la que Nozomi y Eli tuvieron su primer beso. Días magníficos, para las dos, en las que aprendían poco a poco más cosas y manías de la otra. Tuvieron momentos de estrés, porque cierta rubia se preocupada demasiado por los preparativos, lo que ocasionó algún que otro instante de tensión y pequeñas discusiones. Nada fuera de lo normal, lo habitual en una pareja que comenzaba a aprender los pros y contras de la convivencia, pequeñas riñas en las que, al menos Eli, ya había aprendido que tenía que procurar por todos los medios no levantarle la voz a su chica, o si no, ésta no podría soportarlo y se derrumbaría entre lágrimas, algo que ninguna de las dos quería.

No se podían comparar aquellos momentos, prácticamente inexistentes, con los momentos de felicidad y alegría que compartían, prácticamente a cada segundo del día.

Se estaban acostumbrando, poco a poco, a hacer cosas de pareja que muchas veces habían soñado pero nunca se habían permitido el lujo de creer o realizar. Caminaban cogidas de la mano, incluso cuando iban con las demás, ya que a éstas no les importaba lo más mínimo. Bueno, quizás a Umi un poco, pero sabía que se iban a casar, así que se lo tomaba con tranquilidad. Daban paseos juntas en las tardes, cuando el sol se empezaba a esconder, y el cielo mostraba aquel color anaranjado que daba un aire hogareño en todos los rincones de Japón, algo que adoraban, así como sentarse en un banco del parque a conversar, mirar el ambiente, o dar de comer migas de pan a los pájaros que por allí pasaban. También seguían disfrutando de los parfaits de aquella cafetería que siempre frecuentaban al salir de clases, sólo que ahora, podían apreciar no sólo la compañía, el sabor y la conversación, si no pequeños actos como darle cucharadas a la otra, o acariciar sus manos por debajo, y por encima de la mesa. Ellas, y las otras siete muchachas, adoraban el rumbo de su relación. Siete muchachas dispuestas a celebrar su matrimonio por todo lo alto.

"¡Chicas! ¿Qué os parece organizarles una despedida de soltera a Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan?"

Todas se quedaron mirando a Honoka con asombro, pero alegría en sus rostros.

"¿U-Una... despedida de s-soltera?"

Aquella tarde, Nozomi y Eli habían avisado a las chicas de que no iban a poder salir, tenían que hablar urgentemente con sus padres sobre el tema del matrimonio entre personas homosexuales en Japón y demás. Por lo tanto, el resto de μ's se juntó en un parque para disfrutar del buen día que hacía. Una tarde normal, salvo por la ausencia de dos de sus miembros. Y excepto por la novedosa proposición de su líder.

"Pero Honoka-chan, ¿cómo les vamos a organizar eso si todas somos amigas de todas?" Cuestionó Kotori, algo confundida. "Tendríamos que estar todas juntas, y en una despedida de soltera, no puede asistir la otra persona."

"Podemos dividirnos." Propuso Maki, asombrando al resto del grupo por su iniciativa.

"Creo... creo que es una buena idea." Dijo Hanayo, tímidamente, pero sonriendo de todas formas.

Quedaba muy poco tiempo para el enlace, y todavía había muchas cosas que preparar. Ambas novias necesitaban relajarse un poco, y ¿qué mejor que una buena despedida de soltera con sus mejores amigas?

"Propongo encargarme de Eli-chan." Dijo Umi, con un amable gesto. A todas les pareció buena idea, y como ella, Maki también quiso encargarse de la rubia. Eran el trío Soldier Game, al fin y al cabo. Las más parecidas, y seguramente por eso mismo, sabrían como hacer que Eli se relajase en su despedida de soltera.

"Noto demasiada seriedad en un sólo grupo." Comentó Kotori con cierta seriedad, acariciando su barbilla mientras inspeccionaba a las demás chicas con su mirada. "¡Rin-chan! Te irás con ellas, ¿vale?"

"¡Sí-nya!"

"En ese caso, Kotori-chan, Nico-chan, Hanayo-chan y yo nos encargaremos de Nozomi-chan. Pero tiene que ser una sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotras!" Gritó Honoka con ilusión.

* * *

Cuatro días después, apartamento de Nozomi y Eli;

Eran a penas las siete de la mañana, cuando algo desveló casi completamente a cierta rubia que hasta entonces estaba durmiendo plácidamente abrazada a su prometida. A regañadientes, se incorporó, no sin antes acariciar el cabello púrpura suave y sedoso de Nozomi, alborotado y despeinado a aquella hora del día. No pudo evitar sonreír, o al menos hasta que aquel _algo_ que la había despertado volvió a causar un ruido.

 _¿Quién llamará a la puerta a estas horas?_

Pudo distinguir el sonido de unos suaves y casi inaudibles toques en la puerta del apartamento, y aunque le pareció demasiado extraño, se levantó, se puso rápidamente alguna prenda para no tener que abrir la puerta en pijama, y caminó hacia la entrada procurando no despertar a Nozomi.

Agarró el picaporte con delicadeza e indecisión, y lo abrió.

"¿Quié-"

Pero de pronto, algo tapó su vista, y también su boca. Se asustó mucho. Hasta que escuchó una voz conocida en un susurro.

"No sé por qué le hicimos caso a Rin..."

* * *

A eso de unas dos horas después, cuando una pelimorada acabó despertándose al notar una ausencia a su lado de alguien a quién intentaba abrazar, volvieron a sonar unos toques en la puerta.

Se preguntó si Eli había salido a correr, pero le pareció muy extraño que no la hubiese avisado la noche anterior. De todos modos se levantó, pensando que era ella, así que no se peinó, ni se cambió.

"...¿Elicchi?" Murmuró al abrir la puerta.

"¡Sentimos molestar, Nozomi-chan! P-Pero te tienes que cambiar, ¡rápido!" Dijo Hanayo con notable nerviosismo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? ¿Es Elicchi? ¿Dónde está?" Preguntaba Nozomi, asomándose a fuera de su casa, por si su querida rubia estaba por allí.

"¡N-No es nada! Pero intenta olvidarte de Eli-chan por hoy. ¡Venga, vamos! Te están esperando."

 _¿Uh?_

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Las chicas se van de fiesta! ¿Qué armarán esta vez? Si tenéis ideas o propuestas, ya sabéis, ¡estaré dispuesta a añadirlas! Y a parte de lo de la despedida de soltera, le hago un spoiler a _Nashi T.H.D.H_ de que para la playa tendrán que esperar hasta la luna de miel ;)

¡Nos vemos! :D

PD: Si hay algún lector de Tratado de Caballero leyendo esto, me gustaría que supiese que hice unos pequeños bocetos de la princesa Kotori, el príncipe Umi, la moza de los establos Rin y Nozomi. Si queréis echarle un vistazo, están en mi tumblr (lorenapineapple) y os invito a ver de nuevo el fanart de Eli el caballero que hizo _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_ y el coloreado a ordenador que hizo _kali9105_ de uno de mis bocetos de Nozomi. ¡Son geniales!


	18. Chapter 18

"¿Me podéis destapar los ojos ya? Sé que sois vosotras, chicas. Os estoy escuchando hablar desde que salí del apartamento."

Eli llevaba un rato largo caminando, y durante todo ese trayecto, había estado escuchando las voces de Umi y Maki. Probablemente ellas fuesen las mismas que tiraban de sus manos para que las siguiese, pero no podía saber hacia dónde estaban llevándola, ya que habían atado una prenda en su cabeza impidiéndole ver absolutamente nada.

"No podemos hacer eso, Eli. Espera un poco más, ya casi llegamos." Contestó Maki.

 _¿A dónde demonios se supone que vamos? ¿Y Nozomi? Se preocupará si no me ve a su lado cuando despierte._

"¡Bienvenidas-nya! Tardasteis menos de lo que me esperaba-nya."

"Eli no opuso resistencia." Respondió Umi con cierto tono de orgullo.

"¿Me vais a quitar la venda de los ojos ya o no?"

Compartiendo una mirada de comprobación, las tres decidieron que era hora de empezar con la operación _despedida de soltera de Eli._ Maki se acercó a ella, y con paciencia, la despojó de aquella molesta venda que no había echo más que aumentar su curiosidad por saber hacia dónde se dirigían y con qué intenciones.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de ver, no se esperaba estar en un sitio así.

"¿Qué se supone que hacemos en un restaurante a estas horas de la mañana?" Cuestionó Eli con confusión, mirando hacia sus compañeras del trío Soldier Game, intentando encontrar en sus miradas una respuesta. Algo que no parecían tener. Al darse cuenta de eso, las tres miraron a Rin, que parecía intentar contener su emoción.

"¡Nya! ¡Vamos a celebrar tu despedida de soltera, Eli-chan! Me encargo de la primera parte del día-nya. Umi-chan se encarga de la segunda y Maki-chan de la última-nya."

"Mi... ¿¡d-despedida de s-soltera!?"

La rubia no acababa de entender que hacían en un restaurante por la mañana si estaba en una despedida de soltera. Aunque pensándolo bien, era Rin la que tenía que organizar la primera parte del día, y no le sorprendía que la joven e infantil muchacha de primer año las llevase a un lugar como aquel.

"Y bien, Rin-chan, ¿qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntó Maki un tanto extrañada pero divertida al mismo tiempo."

"¡He conseguido una promoción por ser un miembro de μ's-nya! Podemos comer todo lo que queramos gratis hasta las dos de la tarde, ¡por eso hemos venido tan temprano-nya! ¡Para comer más-nya!" Dijo Rin con ilusión, al tiempo que saltaba y gritaba emocionada.

Maki resopló ante las ideas y el comportamiento de su compañera de clase, por el contrario, Eli y Umi dejaron escapar una risita, y sin esperar más, entraron en el restaurante. No se impresionaron de que aquel local fuese conocido por su especialidad: el ramen.

* * *

Apartamento de Nozomi;

"¿Ya estás lista, Nozomi-chan?" Preguntó Hanayo mientras esperaba sentada en el sofá del salón del apartamento. Nozomi se estaba acabando de arreglar, se había duchado rápidamente y había echo la cama, curiosa por lo que las chicas tenían planeado aquella mañana. Pero aún más curiosa por el echo de que Hanayo rehusase de contarle sobre el paradero de Eli, algo que le preocupaba, pero tratándose de sus amigas, prefirió confiar en ellas y no insistir.

"Sí, ya estoy. ¿Me vas a decir ya a dónde vamos?"

"Vamos a encontrarnos con las demás." Contestó con una sonrisa. Nozomi no estaba segura de a qué venía aquella extraña propuesta de salir a algún sitio por la mañana de una manera tan misteriosa, pero le sonrió de vuelta, y juntas salieron de su apartamento para dirigirse hacia el parque, dónde Honoka y Kotori las esperaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el parque;

Honoka y Kotori esperaban a Hanayo y Nozomi sentadas en un banco, repasando con cautela lo que habían planeado entre todas. Más bien entre Kotori y Hanayo, pero Nico y Honoka también habían ayudado.

"¿Estás segura de esto, Kotori-chan?..."

"¡Por supuesto! He estado horas mirando por internet cómo organizar despedidas de solteras divertidas, y eso es lo que he encontrado. ¡No puede salir mal!" Contestó Kotori con gran ilusión y esperanza.

"Pero..." Honoka por su parte, no acababa de parecer convencida con las ideas de su amiga.

"Tú relájate, Honoka-chan. Ahora es el turno de Nico-chan, ¿recuerdas? Sólo procura que Nozomi-chan disfrute hoy." Dijo de nuevo Kotori, acariciando su hombro. Honoka asintió, pero en el fondo, sentía un muy mal presagio.

* * *

"Buenos días, chicas." Saludó Nozomi con educación al encontrarse con Kotori y Honoka en el parque.

"¡Buenos días, Nozomi-chan!" Gritó la pelijengibre entusiasmada. "¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?"

"Bastante bien, si no fuese porque Elicchi no estaba a mi lado cuando desperté. ¿Sabéis dónde está?" Dijo con preocupación.

Al darse cuenta de que su expresión parecía realmente preocupaba por el paradero de la rubia, Kotori decidió decirle de una vez por qué la habían ido a buscar por la mañaba y por qué para entonces, Eli ya no estaba. Aunque el equipo organizador de la despedida de soltera de Noozmi sólo sabía que el equipo de la despedida de soltera de Eli también comenzaba a actuar por la mañana; no tenían ni idea de qué planeaban hacer, y viceversa.

"Eli-chan está con Umi-chan, Maki-chan y Rin-chan. No sabemos dónde, pero seguro que están consiguiendo que Eli-chan se lo pase bien en su despedida de soltera, o eso esperamos."

Unos instantes más tarde, los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron por completo en shock.

"¡¿Su qué?!" Gritó. En su voz había tonos diferentes, de frustración, asombro, confusión. En fin, ¿qué hacía su inocente Elicchi en una despedida de soltera?

"¡No te preocupes, Nozomi-chan! Rin-chan está con ella, así que es casi imposible que organicen algo subido de tono." Dijo Hanayo intentando calmarla.

"Además, también está Umi-chan. Si se desmaya o algo parecido, nos llamarán enseguida y podremos rescatar a Eli-chan de lo que sea que le estuviese pasando." Añadió Kotori con una sonrisa. "Bueno, el caso es que estás aquí porque nosotras somos las encargadas de organizar _tu_ despedida de soltera. ¡Vamos a pasárnoslo bien!"

Nozomi suspiró, un poco más tranquila. Tenía que intentar olvidarse de Eli, aunque le costase, y sólo fuese por aquel día. Tenía que preocuparse exclusivamente de disfrutar con parte de sus amigas.

"Nico-chan nos está esperando en el spa, ¡no perdamos más tiempo!" Dijo Honoka, arrastrando a las demás con ella.

 _Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por Elicchi. ¿Cómo le irá a ella con las demás?_

* * *

Final de la primera parte del día y del turno de Rin;

"No puedo creer que os hayáis comido tanto. ¡Incluso han echo apuestas por ver cuánto más podíais comer!" Replicaba Umi mientras las cuatro caminaban calle abajo, después de haber salido del restaurante. Tenían que admitir que se habían reído un montón, y la comida a parte de ser gratis, estaba buenísima. La primera parte del día había sido un éxito, para sorpresa de Maki y Umi, Rin lo había conseguido. Ahora le tocaba a la peliazul.

"Umi-chan, ¿a dónde vamos ahora-nya?"

"Vamos a un bar de ambiente que he encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad. Ponen buena música, y siempre hay gente. Está muy bien, ya lo ver- ¿qué hacéis?" Umi estaba contando su plan muy confiada, cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie caminaba a su lado. Se paró en seco y se giró para ver tres pares de ojos mirándola con asombro.

"¿En serio? ¿Tú? ¿En un bar de ambiente?" Comenzó Maki.

"Me sorprendes-nya..."

"No sé qué decir, Umi. No me esperaba algo así por tu parte." Comentó Eli, intentando aguantar la risa. La peliazul se había puesto roja hasta las orejas por las reacciones de las demás, pero de verdad que le parecía una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo, y quitando a Rin, las tres restantes eran chicas tranquilas, no quería organizar nada vergonzoso como en as despedidas de soltera normales, sólo quería disfrutar de un día relajado con sus amigas.

"V-vamos anda..." Dijo. Las demás la siguieron sin rechistar. Tenían que admitir que era una manera de disfrutar de una despedida muy del estilo de Umi si se paraban a pensar. Kotori estaría orgullosa de ella.

* * *

En el spa;

"Hmmm, esto es fantástico, Nicocchi..."

Las cinco chicas disfrutaban de una sesión de masajes en el spa. Claro que Nico había tenido que hablar seriamente con las dependientas sobre el pack especial que hacían en las despedidas de soltera. Incluían masajistas hombres, pero sabiendo lo que había, probablemente ninguna de ellas estarían muy contentas con la idea, y menos cierta pelimorada. No quería imaginarse las heridas que sufriría el pobre hombre si éste tocaba el cuerpo de Nozomi, y mucho menos la muerte que sufriría si Eli se enteraba de ello. Las dependientas entendieron el problema a la perfección, y pusieron a su disposición cinco mujeres masajistas profesionales que hacían maravillas con los músculos tensos y agarrotados.

"Lo sé, lo sé, ¿os esperabais menos de la gran Nico Ni?"

"Por supuesto que no." Murmuraba Kotori sonriendo.

A eso de unas pocas horas después, luego de que estuviesen un rato en la sauna, y demás, salieron del lugar totalmente realizadas, con gestos felices, y espíritus tranquilos.

Luego llegó el turno de Honoka y Hanayo, quienes organizaron su parte del día juntas. No estaban demasiado seguras de qué hacer, así que le preguntaron a Kotori, quién se había informado más que bien por Internet. Decidieron hacer juegos como prueba o verdad, las cinco en un ambiente relajado, procurando que Nozomi se olvidase de Eli.

* * *

Segunda parte del día, turno de Umi, en el bar de ambiente;

Unas cuántas chicas habían intentado entablar conversación con las cuatro muchachas que se sentaban en una mesa del local, las cuatro disfrutando de sus bebidas y de conversaciones sin demasiada importancia, demasiado entretenidas pasándolo bien conversando como para si quiera darse cuenta de las miradas de deseo que recibían por alguna que otra clienta del bar.

Quizás fuese el lugar, el efecto del alcohol de la bebida, o lo a gusto que se encontraba con sus amigas, pero en un momento concreto de la tarde-noche, sacó el tema que nadie se esperaba que sacase.

"¿Sabéis? A veces siento que Kotori y yo tenemos algo más que amistad. No sé, quizás es mi imaginación." Dijo, mientras acariciaba el borde de su vaso con el dedo índice.

"No eres la única que lo piensa, ¿no te das cuenta de cómo te mira y cómo te abraza? Ya me gustaría que alguien hiciese eso conmigo..." Respondió Maki.

"Maki, ¿estás ciega? Nico está así contigo todo el rato... ¿Has visto sus reacciones cuando te acercas mucho a Hanayo?" Comentó Eli, antes de dar un trago a su bebida.

"¡Kayochin es mía-nya!"

"¿Tenéis algo vosotras dos? En plan oficial, me refiero. Siempre estáis abrazándoos y eso, ¿pero os habéis besado o algo?" Siguió preguntando Maki. Tenía cierta curiosidad.

"Uhmm... no, somos más que amigas-nya. Sólo se eso." Respondió Rin denotando orgullo en sus palabras. Se sentía rara al hablar de esos temas, más madura, más adulta quizás. Pero le gustaba.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Maki-chan? Tienes a Nico-chan loca de amor-nya." Comentó la pelinaranja de nuevo, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de la pelirroja y unas risitas por parte de Umi y Eli.

"¿Q-qué? B-bueno, no es como si me gustase o a-algo parecido... De t-todos modos, sólo tengo quince años. Eli es la que más experiencia tiene en esto, ¿verdad, Eli?"

"¡Eli-chan quiere mucho a Nozomi-chan, nya!" Dijo Rin con entusiasmo. La rubia sonrió, no sabía qué decir. Claro que quería a Nozomi con toda su alma, pero no se consideraría experta en el amor de todos modos.

"Sí, la quiero muchísimo. Pero me quedan muchas cosas por aprender sobre esto del amor. Sólo espero aprenderlas a su lado."

Las demás dejaron escapar un 'aww' en un suspiro, antes de que después de que se terminasen sus bebidas y el turno de Umi llegase a su fin. Las cuatro salieron del local y siguieron a Maki, la cual parecía muy confiada en su plan.

* * *

Última parte del día, turno de Kotori;

Las cinco chicas que disfrutaban de la despedida de soltera de Nozomi se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes más famosos y espectaculares de todo el barrio. Era conocido ya que muchas celebridades habían degustado sus platos, cocineros expertos trabajaban allí, y las vistas del lugar, sobre todo en la noche, era espectaculares. Gracias a que eran parte de un grupo de Idols, les hicieron un descuento increíble, y pudieron disfrutar de comida exquisita en la mejor compañía que podían tener; la de sus mejores amigas.

"¿Qué tal te lo has pasado, Nozomi-chan?" Preguntó Honoka mientas mojaba pan en una salsa y se lo metía en la boca.

"Me lo he pasado genial, chicas. Mi poder espiritual ha crecido un montón gracias a vuestros cuidados. ¡Y este yakiniku está buenísimo!"

Todas dejaron escapar una risita ante aquel comentario, aunque era cierto, todos los platos estaban realmente tremendos. Por algo Hanayo ya se había comido siete boles de arroz, y estaba por el octavo, cuando el teléfono de Honoka sonó. Se apresuró en cogerlo.

"¿Quién es, Honoka-chan?" Preguntó Kotori.

"Es Maki-chan..."

Hanayo, Nico y Kotori compartieron una mirada preocupada. Luego posaron, al igual que Nozomi, su vista en Honoka, que había aceptado la llamada justo en ese mismo instante.

"¿Qué ocurre, Maki-chan?"

" _Honoka, necesito que te escapes de dónde quiera que estéis y vengas al bar que hay haciendo esquina en la calle de la cafetería a la que siempre vamos."_

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

" _Bueno. Sí, ha pasado algo, pero no es por eso por lo que necesito que vengas."_

"Me estás asustando, Maki-chan. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?" Mientras tanto, las miradas de las demás sólo mostraban más y más preocupación.

" _He hablado con las únicas personas que confiaba para que hiciesen de stripers, pero digamos que el único precio que puso Tsubasa era que tú asistieses."_

"Ah, entonces iré ahor- Espera. ¿QUÉ?" Al escuchar a Honoka levantar la voz de esa manera, las demás empezaron a perder los nervios, por lo que Nico se apresuró en quitarle el móvil y poner el altavoz.

" _Lo que oyes. Es lo que se supone que se hace en una despedida de soltera, ¿no? Un striptisease o algo por el estilo. Bueno, Umi se ha desmayado, por si aún lo dudabas. Rin las está mirando con emoción pero creo que no entiende el significado sexual y Eli- ¿dónde está Eli? OH DIOS MÍO, ANJU NO LA TOQUES."_

La línea se cortó en ese mismo instante, y lo único que podían hacer era girar sus cabezas lentamente hacia Nozomi. Nunca habían visto una mueca tan aterradora en su rostro, siempre tan sonriente y calmado.

"Honoka, llama al de la funeraria y dile que tiene un buen negocio para esta noche."

* * *

 _Continuará..._

 **A/N:** No pude evitar la tentación de que algo así sucediese. Esperemos que la sangre no llegue al río. O quizás sí. Quién sabe. (^^)

¡Espero vuestras opiniones! Ya sabéis que las adoro~


	19. Chapter 19

"ANJU, ALÉJATE DE ELI."

La voz de Maki hacía eco en el local que había alquilado especialmente para su última actividad en la despedida de soltera de la rubia. Sabía que Umi no se lo tomaría muy bien, por eso lo mantuvo en secreto, pero se suponía que _ese_ tipo de cosas eran las que se hacían en una despedida. Bueno, o al menos, cuando tus amigas no tienen reacciones como las que sus amigas tenían.

Cuando las cuatro entraron en el local desconociendo las intenciones de la pelirroja, parecían muy tranquilas después de haber estado hablando con calma y honestidad (esto último probablemente debido a la pequeña cantidad de alcohol que llevaban sus respectivas bebidas) en aquel bar de ambiente. En aquel bar había una pequeña tarima, y Maki les pidió a las demás que tomasen asiento frente a ella, después la pelirroja les sirvió un cóctel a cada una y dio una señal para que el espectáculo comenzase. Las tres únicas chicas en las que confiaba y que no eran miembros de su propio grupo de Idols entraron en escena con una música de fondo demasiado sugerente. Claro que, lo único que A-Rise pidió a cambio, o más bien, lo único que Tsubasa exigió, fue la presencia de Honoka. Maki no entendió muy bien por qué, pero un par de minutos después de que la función empezase y las cosas empezasen a ir cuesta abajo, decidió llamar a la única persona que quizás, y sólo quizás, podía arreglarlo. Honoka.

La telefoneó pidiéndole que fuese, pero la ausencia de Eli en su respectivo asiento la asustó.

 _Más me vale que Nozomi no se entere de esto._

Miró hacia todos los rincones hasta que encontró a la rubia que buscaba con desesperación. Tragó saliva, y corrió en su ayuda.

Cuando 'contrató' a las tres integrantes de A-Rise no se esperaba ni mucho menos aquello. Sólo quería que bailaran, que movieran sus caderas y enseñasen más piel de la que solían enseñar. No esperaba que Yuuki Anju cayese en la tentación de intentar parecerle más sugerente a Ayase Eli que un buen pastel de chocolate.

Corrió hacia dónde Anju había acorralado a Eli, con sus contoneos de cintura y sus pasos delicados, la tenía contra la pared del local. Maki se acercó a ellas, intentando que su amiga rubia no cometiese el mayor error de su vida, pero cuando vio su rostro, entendió enseguida que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, y por su fidelidad hacia Nozomi.

Eli tenía los ojos cerrados con todas sus fuerzas, intentando desaparecer, evaporarse en aquel instante y aparecer al lado de la única persona que necesitaba, la única persona que quería que bailase para ella con aquella música de fondo, la única persona que podía lograr estremecerla. Pero la pelimorada no estaba allí, y no podía escapar de Anju con tanta presión en el cuerpo.

"Anju, ¿eres consciente de que no quiere que te acerques tanto a ella?" Dijo Maki con un tono seco y frío, sujetando a dicha joven por el hombro, mientras intentaba salvar a Eli.

"Es una pena que tu opinión me importe tan poco y su cuerpo me atraiga tanto, ¿no crees?" Dejó escapar una risita antes agarrar con fuerza la camisa de Eli. Esto se les estaba llendo de las manos. Sólo rezaba por que sucediese un milagro.

Pero de pronto, la puerta del bar de abrió de par en par. Y cinco sombras entraron en silencio.

Erena y Tsubasa continuaban bailando, ajenas a las nuevas visitantes. Rin, por su parte, continuaba sentada observándolas con emoción y admiración, totalmente ignorando cualquier sugerencia sexual. De pronto sintió una caricia en su nuca, y se dio la vuelta.

"¡Kayochin!"

Sin pensárselo dos veces, le lanzó a los brazos de Hanayo. "¡Kayochin! ¡Son A-Rise, nya! ¡En exclusiva para nosotras-nya!"

La tímida joven había venido desde el restaurante junto con las demás un poco preocupada y molesta, pero al darse cuenta de que Rin lo decía con toda la buena fé del mundo, y al darse cuenta de la enorme primicia que tenía en frente, no dudó en sacar la cámara de su teléfono móvil.

Unos pocos metros a su izquierda, Kotori intentaba reanimar a Umi, y a su lado, Honoka tenía la mirada perdida en Tsubasa, cuyos ojos verdes habían encontrado el camino hacia los ojos azules de la pelijengibre.

Nico y Nozomi encontraron a las dos chicas que buscaban justo en la otra esquina del local. Para entonces, Maki estaba intentando a empujar a Anju, la cual luchaba por agarrar alguna prenda de la rubia. Eli sólo quería desaparecer, intentando cerrar sus ojos con más y más fuerza.

"¡Déjalo de una vez! ¿Es que no ves el trauma que le estás dando por comportarte así?" Gritaba Maki enfurecida, intentando por todos los medios reducir a Anju en el suelo, aunque ésta era más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba.

"¡Esto es lo que se hace en una despedida de soltera, idiota!" Se defendía ella.

A un par de metros, Nico y Nozomi observaban la escena. Nozomi se dispuso a andar hacia ellas y ponerle fin, pero el brazo de la pelingegra se interpuso en su camino.

"Déjamelo a mí, Nozomi. Tú vete a cuidar de tu prometida."

Sin decir nada más, Nico caminó con paciencia y decisión ante las dos muchachas que se estaban peleando.

"Anju-san, ¿has llamado idiota a Maki-chan?" Preguntó, con voz firme.

"¡Sí! ¡Porque lo es! ¡Una auténtica idi-"

Y Anju cayó inconsciente en el suelo ante el fuerte golpe que uno de los puños de Nico le propinó en la mejilla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Nozomi se acercó a su prometida. Eli estaba con su espalda apoyada contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados aún, temblando y respirando con dificultad. En un principio, la pelimorada estaba muy pero que muy enfadada, y es que, en fin, quería a Eli con todo su corazón, y no podría soportar que disfrutase viendo a una chica que no era ella. Pero al verla así, tan vulnerable, tan inocente de alguna forma, no pudo evitar sentir lástima, y sentirse culpable por haberla tenido como una culpable momentos antes.

Con mucho cuidado, acarició sus párpados cerrados, y se acercó lo suficiente como para depositar un suave beso en cada uno de ellos.

Eli reconoció aquel tacto húmedo y cariñoso, por muy loco que pareciese, y su cuerpo dejó de temblar al saber que la persona que necesitaba estaba allí con ella. Abrió los ojos, y sonrió, al ver que Nozomi también le sonreía. Se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con pasión. Ninguna dijo nada, hasta que la juguetona voz de la pelimorada susurró algo en concreto en los oídos de la rubia.

"Siento haber interrumpido el striptisease, Elicchi. Pero si nos vamos a casa ahora, te prometo que no te quedarás sin él."

Eli no respondió. No encontró fuerzas en su cuerpo para hacer eso. Se limitó a agarrar a Nozomi de la muñeca, para posteriormente entrelazas los dedos con los suyos. Comenzó a caminar, sujetando a Nozomi con fuerza, y salieron del bar. No le importaba que Anju se hubiese quedado inconsciente en el suelo, que Umi se hubiese desmayado, que Honoka empezase una relación con Tsubasa o que Nico hubiese demostrado que Maki le importaba. En fin, estaba con Nozomi. _Su_ Nozomi. ¿Por qué se iba a preocupar por lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo, cuando su mundo entero era aquella joven de ojos verdes?

* * *

Diversos tipos de prendas cubrían la moqueta de la habitación en penumbra. Le había costado, pero había accedido a ver a su prometida bajo la sola y única iluminación de la hermosa luna que brillaba en el cielo aquella noche a través de la ventana del cuarto que ambas compartían. Nozomi estaba mucho más hermosa bajo la luz natural de un astro como aquel, una luz natural que realzaba sus exuberantes curvas, aquellas que Eli adoraba tanto acariciar. La joven adivina se movía con suavidad realizando un exquisito movimiento sobre los muslos de su futura mujer, cuyos ojos azules como el cielo de una soleada tarde de agosto no sabían hacia dónde mirar primero. Había tanta piel que quería acariciar, tantas curvas que se quería memorizar. Tantos movimientos que adoraba sentir sobre sus piernas, tantos sonidos sugerentes que se escapaban de los labios de su prometida.

Había tanta noche para poder disfrutar de uno de los bailes más hermosos que jamás había visto aún sin más música que la de su propia voz. Había tanto que quería decir y demostrar, y tan pocas palabras en el mundo para explicarlo.

Había tantas personas, tantas chicas, tantas stripers. Pero oh, Dios, Eli bien sabía que sólo una joven podía lograr que su corazón latiese a mil por hora con sólo una sonrisa.

* * *

 **A/N** : Me alegro de que os haya gustado el capítulo de las despedidas de soltera, siempre es maravilloso recibir vuestras opiniones y que a todos os haya parecido tan gracioso.

¡Me gustaría mandar saludos! A todos los españoles que me lean (un abrazo desde Asturias a todos^^) Y saludos también a todos los usuarios de latinoamérica :)

Espero vuestras opiniones, chicos^^


	20. Chapter 20

_Riiiiiiing._

En la penumbra del cuarto el sonido y una pequeña luz en el teléfono de Eli consiguieron despertarla. Fue lo suficientemente rápida como para cogerlo sin que su querida, y agotada Nozomi por todos los eventos del día anterior, se despertase.

"¿Sí?" Susurró, mirando de reojo como su dulce y despeinada prometida dormía con tranquilidad y paz. Y una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Buenos días, Elichika."

"Uh, hola, papá. ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?"

"Acabo de solucionar en problema de la boda."

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Eso es genial. Pero, ¿cómo lo has echo? No es legal casarse con una persona de mi mismo sexo, papá..."

"Al menos aquí, Elichika."

La rubia se tomó unos segundos para pensar en aquella frase. Aún así, seguía sin entenderlo.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, el caso es, ¿ya sabes quienes van a asistir?"

Le pareció realmente extraño el cambio de tema tan drástico, pero era demasiado temprano, y abrazar a su prometida para seguir durmiendo la tentaba mucho, por eso sólo quería acabar aquella conversación cuánto antes.

"Sí, todo está decidido. Honoka se encargará de organizar el cattering junto con Hanayo, Umi se encargará de la decoración, Maki de la música, Kotori del maquillaje y de la peluquería, Rin de las fotos, y Nico de llevar los anillos."

"Diles que lleven bañador entonces."

Eli se volvió a quedar en silencio un momento. ¿A caso su padre le estaba gastando una broma?

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nos vamos todos a España. Hay que aprovechar el buen tiempo que hay allí por estas fechas, ¿no crees? Avisa a las chicas, Elichika, yo tengo papeles que rellenar para que todo vaya como lo previsto. Disfruta del día con tu prometida. Nos vemos."

Y con eso, colgó.

 _¿España? E-eso está lejísimos... Por lo menos el matrimonio entre personas homosexuales es legal allí. Tengo que decírselo a Nozomi, seguro que se pone contenta, lleva mucho mejor eso del calor que el frío. Ah, también tengo que avisar a las demás. Y ta-_

De pronto, un movimiento justo a su derecha llamó su atención más que sus propios pensamientos. Nozomi se había movido un poco, y había abrazado parte del torso de Eli, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

 _Supongo que todo eso puede esperar un par de horas más._

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, después de que Nozomi durmiese todo lo que necesitaba y más, al lado de Eli por supuesto, acabó abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse apoyada encima de su querida rubia, la cual acariciaba su espalda y su cabello con ternura.

"Buenos días, dormilona." Le dijo, con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Elicchi~"

"Nozomi, son las tres y media de la tarde. ¿Sabes cuántas horas has dormido?" Le preguntó la rubia divertida, mientras enredaba uno de sus mechones morados en sus dedos.

"No demasiadas, te recuerdo que me pasé la mitad de la noche haciéndote babear."

El rostro de Eli se enrojeció hasta límites desconocidos por la humanidad al recordar las vergonzosas reacciones que tenía ante los contoneos de su prometida.

Nozomi dejó escapar una risita al ver como, al igual que prácticamente siempre, había ganado ante su rubia. Eli intentó centrarse y aclararse la garganta para informarle a Nozomi de las nuevas noticias que le había dado su padre.

"B-bueno. P-Por cierto, mi padre me llamó esta mañana."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tal?"

"Me dijo que ya estaba solucionado lo de la boda."

"¿De verdad?" Eli pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de la pelimorada. Sabía de sobra la emoción que tenía ante su próximo matrimonio aunque no lo dijese.

"Sí. Nos casamos en España."

* * *

Grupo de mensajes de μ's, cinco minutos después.

 _Toujou Nozomi está escribiendo..._

 **T _oujou Nozomi:_** _Chicas._

 ** _Toujou Nozomi:_** _NOS VAMOS A ESPAÑA (^.^)_

 _Kousaka Honoka está escribiendo..._

 _Yazawa Nico está escribiendo..._

 _Minami Kotori está escribiendo..._

 ** _Hoshizora Rin:_** _enserio nya?_

 ** _Kousaka Honoka:_** _OH EN ESPAÑA HAY MUY BUENA COMIDA_

 _Sonoda Umi está escribiendo..._

 ** _Yazawa Nico:_** _Seguro que tengo muchos fans allí_

 _Nishikino Maki está escribiendo..._

 ** _Nishikino Maki:_** _No lo creo Nico-chan_

 ** _Sonoda Umi:_** _Honoka, no vamos allí especialmente a comer. Me alegro mucho, Nozomi. ¿Para cuándo es el viaje?_

 _Toujou Nozomi está escribiendo..._

 ** _Toujou Nozomi:_** _Dentro de dos semanas_

 _Sonoda Umi está escribiendo..._

 _Koizumi Hanayo está escribiendo..._

 ** _Koizumi Hanayo:_** _La boda en en dos semanas?_

 ** _Ayase Eli:_** _Sí._

 ** _Sonoda Umi:_** _Será mejor que preparemos todo con rapidez._

 _Toujou Nozomi está escribiendo..._

 ** _Toujou Nozomi:_** _no os olvideis de llevar a vuestras novias^^_

 _Minami Kotori está escribiendo..._

 _Hoshizora Rin está escribiendo..._

 _ **Minami Kotori:** no te preocupes por eso^^_

 _Ayase Eli está escribiendo..._

 _ **Sonoda Umi:** ¡K-Kotori! ¿Tienes pareja? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada?_

 _ **Ayase Eli:** Oh, Kotori, felicidades. ¿Quién es la afortunada?_

 _Toujou Nozomi está escribiendo..._

 _Minami Kotori está escribiendo..._

 _ **Toujou Nozomi:** es así con todo kotori-chan, no te rayes_

 _ **Minami Kotori:** tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrada_

 _Kousaka Honoka está escribiendo..._

 _ **Hoshizora Rin:** Nozomi-chan tu no te olvides de la tuya que si no no hay boda nya_

 _ **Kousaka Honoka:** tengo que llevar a tsubasa-chan entonces?_

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡SE NOS CASAN EN ESPAÑA! Ejem, ejem, lo siento. ¡Sé que hay mucha gente de América leyendo esto, y quiero avisaros! Como comprenderéis no tengo ni idea de prácticamente nada a cerca de vuestro continente a parte de lo mítico que sale en la tele, en los libros, internet o cultura general; quitando el echo de que hace un par de años España fuese declarado el país más igualitario del mundo por unas estadísticas que se realizaron en no se qué universidad de Washington y pues eso sólo suma pros al echo, a parte de ser mi querida patria. ¿Qué os parecería América como un buen destino para su luna de miel? ;)

¡Nos vemos!


	21. Chapter 21

Los días desde que Nozomi avisó a sus amigas a cerca del nuevo destino que tomarían en dos semanas pasaron prácticamente desapercibidos ante sus conciencias. Sin a penas darse cuenta, se encontraban preparando la maleta, para coger un vuelo al día siguiente. Pasarían unos pocos días en España, antes y después del evento, para luego embarcarse en su luna de miel.

Como madrinas de boda, las otras siete muchachas prometieron hacerse cargo absolutamente de todo para que las novias no se estresasen con tantas planificaciones y sólo se centrasen en disfrutar.

El señor Ayase, padre de Eli, encargó para cada chica un billete de avión diferente. Tenían muchas cosas que organizar, por lo que alguna debería de viajar días antes de la boda. Ese era el caso de, por ejemplo, Umi y Kotori. Ambas se hacían cargo cada una de un traje respectivamente; Umi llevaba el traje de Eli, y Kotori llevaba el vestido de Nozomi. La peliazul también se había comprometido a organizar la decoración, y Kotori, a parte de encargarse del maquillaje y el peinado cuando llegase el momento, había insistido en viajar con Umi para ayudarla. La joven no pudo resistirse a sus plegarias.

Mientras ellas viajaban en el avión, Honoka y Tsubasa (ésta última se había unido ya que la pelijengibre insistió demasiado, y el único requisito que pusieron tanto Nozomi, como Eli, como Maki y Nico, fue que Anju no apareciese, por lo que Erena tampoco, y eso dejó a la líder de A-Rise sola con Honoka) se preparaban para coger un vuelo y encargarse del cattering junto con Rin y Hanayo, que viajarían unas pocas horas más tarde. Ya que contaban con la ayuda de Tsubasa, y lo único que Rin tenía que hacer eran fotos, también ayudarían con esa tarea.

Por último, viajarían Maki y Nico, más o menos en horas similares a las que Nozomi y Eli viajarían en otro avión distinto. Ellas se encargaban de la música y de los anillos.

* * *

"¡Elicchi! ¿Has metido crema para el sol?" Preguntaba Nozomi desde un cuarto mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para el viaje.

"Sí, no quiero que te quemes." Respondió Eli con una risa mientras entraba con el bote de crema a la habitación donde Nozomi doblaba toda la ropa para que ocupase menos espacio en sus maletas.

"Mou, Elicchi, ¡no me voy a quemar!"

"Es mejor prevenir que curar, Nozomi."

La rubia se agachó a su lado y le dio un beso antes de guardar el bote en su maleta. La boda era en dos días, por lo tanto, Kotori, Umi, Honoka y Tsubasa ya deberían estar en España. Esa misma noche, las novias viajarían para disfrutar un poco del país antes del enlace, así que tenían que prepararlo todo. Aún así, Eli no podía evitar preocuparse. Confiaba en las chicas, claro que lo hacía, pero, ¿y si algo salía mal en uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas? ¿Y si a Nozomi no le gustaba el resultado de todo lo que ellas organizasen?

Intentaba concienciarse de que todo saldría bien, así que evitaba pensar tanto en ellas y pensar más en su preciosa prometida, la cual estaba dudando si meter en la maleta un bikini o un bañador.

"Mete el bikini. Es bonito."

"Pero el bañador me hace más delgada." Respondió ella, con una mueca un tanto triste y dudosa.

Eli se volvió a agachar a su lado y le quitó el bañador de la mano, lo guardó en el armario y volvió para meter el bikini en la maleta.

"No digas eso, Nozomi. No tienes nada que esconder, al contrario, tu cuerpo es hermoso y lo deberías de mostrar. No intentes esconder esa barriguita tan dulce que tienes."

Nozomi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Últimamente Eli se comenzaba a sentir más segura de sí misma y de vez en cuando conseguía contraatacar y hacer que su chica se sonrojase. Adoraba hacer eso.

"No es dulce, Elicchi... Kotori-chan tiene un vientre plano, no me extraña que Umi-chan la mire tanto aunque luego diga lo contrario... Y Rin-chan, dentro de poco se le empezarán a marcar los abdominales seguro... Pero yo..."

"Tu barriguita es preciosa, Nozomi, como tú. ¿Qué mas da si tienes más piel que las demás? Así tendré mas rincones que besar y acariciar, y más Nozomi que querer y amar."

La pelimorada rió al escuchar aquello y se abalanzó sobre su prometida para abrazarla. Eli sonrió, porque había conseguido que cambiase aquella mueca triste por una sonrisa. Y no dudaría nunca que poder lograr eso, no dudaría nunca en defender el físico y los sentimientos de su futura mujer. A sus ojos, era la persona más hermosa que jamás había existido. Y nadie le podía decir lo contrario, porque estarían equivocados.

* * *

Mientras tanto, después de que Honoka y Tsubasa aterrizasen en España;

"¡Tsubasa-chaan! ¡Hace mucho calor!" Se quejaba Honoka, mientras ella y Tsubasa caminaban hacia el lugar en dónde Umi y Kotori ya habían empezado a organizar todo. Lo veían un poco a lo lejos, un edificio de una única planta que había en un alto del terreno. Sus paredes eran de cristal, y tenía vistas a la impresionante ciudad de Benidorm y a su magnífica playa.

"Aguanta un poco más, Honoka-chan. Ya casi llegamos."

Efectivamente, a eso de media hora más tarde, entraron en aquel lujoso edificio. Se preguntaban hasta qué cantidad de dinero se podría gastar el señor Ayase en la boda de su hija, ya que el lugar no parecía precisamente barato de alquilar, pero ya que seguramente no sufría problemas económicos (ni mucho menos) lo dejaron pasar.

Había una mesa larga en el centro y mesas redondas a los lados. Según tenían entendido, no iba a haber muchos invitados. Los padres de ambas, las chicas, Tsubasa y probablemente Yukiho. Había trabajadores llevando utensilios de un lugar para otro, siguiendo las órdenes de una muchacha que hablaba con uno de ellos cerca de una de las paredes de cristal que dejaban ver todo el maravilloso paisaje.

"¡Umi-chaaaan!" Gritó Honoka mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Oh, Honoka. Habéis tardado un poco en llegar, ¿hubo problemas en el viaje?" Comentó Umi mientras se revisaba una libreta con absolutamente todo lo que tenía que pasar durante los próximos tres días.

"No, es sólo que Honoka se emocionó al ver la playa y salió corriendo por la arena. Se había quitado los zapatos y decía que le quemaban los pies así que fuimos a una farmacia a comprarle una pomada o algo." Contestó Tsubasa mientras seguía a la pelijengibre con su mirada. Para entonces, la joven había encontrado a Kotori hablando con más trabajadores y la había ido a ver. Umi sólo suspiró.

"Oh, a todo esto, Kira-san."

Tsubasa entonces dirigió su atención a Umi.

"Hanayo y Honoka se encargarán del cattering, con dos personas es bastante. Pero necesito que Rin y tú os encarguéis de algo más."

"¿El qué?"

"Necesito que consigáis una tarta de boda."

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡El día tan esperado se acerca por momentos! ¿Conseguirán Rin y Tsubasa encontrar una tarta, o les llevarán ensaimadas para ver si cuela? Esperaré vuestras opiniones, que como siempre, son fantásticaaas.

¡Nos vemos!


	22. Chapter 22

"Kayochin, recuérdame otra vez por qué tenemos que llevar tantas cosas-nya."

Era normal que la pobre Rin se llevase preguntando aquello todo el viaje. No entendía el por qué de cargar con tres maletas adicionales.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Rin-chan. Son decoraciones para la mesa y cosas que quizás nos hagan falta."

Hacía poco que habían llegado a su destino final, y caminaban con, en total, sus cinco maletas hacia el edificio en el que para entonces Umi, Kotori, Honoka y Tsubasa ya se encontraban.

Poco después acabaron entrando en aquel palacio de cristal con vistas al mar en el que Umi parecía discutir con los trabajadores sobre el lugar apropiado para ciertas decoraciones, Kotori charlaba animadamente con Honoka y Tsubasa las observaba con curiosidad dos metros detrás de ellas.

"¡Hemos llegado-nya!"

Todas giraron sus cabezas para acto seguida mostrar una sonrisa a las recién llegadas. Pero la paciencia de Umi se estaba empezando a agotar con tantos preparativos.

"¡Rin! Tengo que hablar contigo." Gritó.

La pelinaranja se acercó a ella cabizbaja, prefiriendo mantener silencio en el caso de que alguna bronca se acercase inminentemente.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor."

"¿U-Un favor-nya?"

Umi asintió, y con toda la seriedad del mundo posó su vista sobre Tsubasa, indicándole con un gesto que se acercase a ellas.

"Tenéis que conseguir una tarta de boda para pasado mañana al mediodía. Mañana por la mañana llegarán Maki y Nico en un vuelo, y en otro, vendrán Nozomi y Eli, pero ellas no se acercarán por estos alrededores. El día siguiente es el día tan esperado, y más os vale tener esa tarta aquí para entonces. ¿Entendido?"

Rin y Tsubasa asintieron. Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que las pastelerías seguramente ya estuviesen cerradas. Los trabajadores martirizados por las órdenes de Umi se fueron a sus casas poco a poco, y las seis muchachas se dirigieron por último al hotel en el que se hospedaban, pensando en descansar todo lo que pudieses para levantarse a la primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente.

* * *

"¡Nozomi! ¡Mira! Ese es nuestro hotel." Dijo Eli emocionada señalando un lujoso edificio casi en primera línea de playa.

Muy temprano en la mañana, habían llegado. No se podían a penas creer el calor que hacía, pero estaban muy emocionadas viendo lo distinto que era el idioma, sus gentes, sus casas y su ambiente.

"¿Estás segura? Parece demasiado caro."

"Mi padre me apuntó el nombre, y es ese. Además, seguro que a él no le importaba el dinero mientras estuviésemos cómodas."

Tras decir esa frase, cogió de la mano a su prometida y entraron. Preguntaron a la recepcionista por su habitación, y nada más darles la llave, se encaminaron hacia ella. Estaba en una de las plantas más altas, por lo que seguramente tendrían unas vistas impresionantes. Se esperaban algo espectacular, pero no exactamente aquello.

La habitación contaba con un baño enorme, con un jacuzzi y tres duchas, un área con sofás, sillones y una televisión de plasma enorme, todo con cierto toque modesto aunque pareciese increíble, pero lo mejor, era la zona en la que se encontraba su cama. Una cama enorme, con pétalos de rosa decorando la estancia, un tocadiscos sobre una mesita de madera en la parte derecha, y un par de botellas de vino y champán en la izquierda. El color granate pálido de las paredes le daba un toque cálido al ambiente, cómodo en aquella época del año gracias al aire acondicionado. Y por supuesto las vistas, unos ventanales que cubrían toda la pared, permitiendo la vista de edificios más bajos que aquel, el mar, los barcos que navegaban en la lejanía, la playa, y todo lo demás.

" _Harasho..._ "

Entraron, admirando cada detalle de aquel magnífico cuarto, y posaron sus maletas cerca del armario, dispuestas a sacar lo necesario para aprovechar todos los minutos de aquel día, empezando por ir a la playa por la mañana, cuando el sol no era tan letal.

Cogieron sus respectivos trajes de baño y se los pusieron, luego se vistieron con algo simple y cómodo, Nozomi metió su toalla y demás en una cesta de tela y Eli en una mochila, y sin más dilación, salieron de su habitación de ensueño para disfrutar de una de las tantas playas españolas.

"¡Oh, Elicchi! ¡Mira cuánta gente! En las playas de Japón no hay ni la mitad."

Era cierto. Tuvieron que caminar un rato por la arena ardiente hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el que colocar sus toallas. Pero una vez conseguido, se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido la suerte de coger uno de los mejores espacios de todo el inmenso arenal.

"¿Quieres que te eche crema en la espalda?" Preguntó Eli mientras se quitaba su camiseta y sus vaqueros cortos, quedando únicamente con su biquini blanco.

"Bueno, sé que si me quemo me lo vas a estar echando en cara mucho tiempo, así que sí, échame la crema." Respondió con una risita, mientras se deshacía de su vestido.

Eli la miró con paciencia e interés mientras Nozomi se recostaba boca abajo sobre su toalla, y desataba la parte de arriba de su biquini, para que su espalda quedase a disposición de la rubia. Al ver aquella invitación gestual, se acercó y se sentó con suavidad sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos, cogió el bote de crema, y embadurnó sus manos con ella.

Masajeó su espalda con delicadeza pero firmeza al mismo tiempo, dibujando formas irregulares que inconscientemente se transformaban en corazones blancos sobre su piel pálida y rosada. Seguía las lineas de su cuerpo, la curva de su cintura como si fuese aquel camino de baldosas amarillas que alguna vez alguien había seguido. Y sonreía, porque podía disfrutar de ella y de su compañía en aquel paraíso, sin que nadie se lo negase, sin que nadie las molestase.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el vuelo de Maki y Nico;

Ambas estaban en sus respectivos asientos, la una al lado de la otra, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación mientras el avión cogía altura pocos minutos después de su despegue. El ambiente era extraño entre ellas dos, pero no podían negar que estaban contentas de ir con la otra, aunque fuese algo que nunca admitirían en voz alta.

" _Atención señoras y señores pasajeros, les comunicamos que debido a un fallo en la torre de control del aeropuerto en el que estaba planeado el aterrizaje, nos vemos forzados a cambiar el rumbo por su seguridad._ "

Ambas se miraron al escuchar eso.

" _Nuestro destino pasará a ser el aeropuerto de Ámsterdam-Schiphol, Países Bajos._ "

Y en ese momento se dieron cuenta, de que a penas tenían veinticuatro horas para llegar desde Japón hasta Holanda, y desde allí a España, para cumplir con su tarea de llevar los anillos en el momento oportuno.

* * *

 **A/N:** No sé si alguna vez habéis estado en ese aeropuerto de Ámsterdam, pero os puedo asegurar que es tenebrosamente enorme. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	23. Chapter 23

El calor en aquella época del año y en aquella ciudad específica era algo a lo que dos jóvenes japonesas no estaban acostumbradas.

Aún era por la mañana, pero el sol estaba comenzando a coger altura y buscaba el lugar más alto del cielo. Las sombras que los edificios y árboles proporcionaban desaparecían.

"¡Tsubasa-chan, me arde la espalda-nya! ¡Llevamos caminando dos horas y no hay ninguna pastelería-nya!"

"Quizás deberíamos caminar por otra zona."

Ciertamente, por las calles por las que habían pasado, no habían encontrado ni una sola pastelería. Se estaban empezando a desesperar, ya que sólo contaban con unas cuantas horas para conseguir la tarta de boda que tanto necesitaban, hacer felices a las novias y a las demás madrinas, y sobre todo, librarse de una tremenda regañina por parte de Umi.

Siguieron caminando, por todos los rincones y barrios de aquel lugar. Se acercaba el mediodía, y el sol estaba prácticamente en su lugar más alto. El calor era insoportable, no corría la brisa, y si lo hiciese, sería de aire caliente.

"Rin, creo que ahora deberíamos probar p-"

En ese instante, el teléfono de Tsubasa sonó. Ella lo cogió, con una mueca de preocupación, y contestó.

"¿Sí?"

" _¡Tsubasa-chaaan!"_

"¿Qué ocurre, Honoka?"

" _¡Necesitamos que alguien fuerte venga a ayudarnos, Tsubasa-chan! No podemos colgar algunas decoraciones solas..."_

"Pero tengo que encontrar una tarta con Rin, ¿no podría ayudaros Umi?"

" _...¿Vas a abandonar a esta dama en apuros?"_

Y Tsubasa colgó.

"¿Qué sucede-nya?"

"Tengo que ayudar a Honoka, es una emergencia. Lo siento, me necesita."

Y sin decir nada más, se fue camino al restaurante de cristal en dónde las chicas estaban y dejó allí a la joven pelinaranja, a punto de darle una insolación, sola, perdida y desesperada.

* * *

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que la líder de A-Rise llegó al edificio en dónde la 'necesitaban'. Claro que se esperaba que aquella necesidad no fuese más que un simple capricho de su querida pelijengibre, y no tardó mucho en descubrir que así era. Los trabajadores estaban demasiado liados con otro tipo de preparativos, como el incontable número de flores, mesas, sillas, cubertería, etc. Había algo importante que colocar, algo que dichos trabajadores no tenían tiempo para preparar. Una hermosa y delicada lámpara de cristal que iría encima de la mesa dónde Eli y Nozomi disfrutarían de su banquete.

"¿Me has llamado para colgar una lámpara?" Preguntó Tsubasa a Honoka bastante molesta.

"¡No es una lámpara cualquiera! Es de la familia Ayase."

Una reliquia familiar, ni más ni menos. Una preciosidad echa por manos humanas que ellas tendrían que colgar del techo.

"¿Y-Y no podría ponerla Umi...?"

"¡Pesa mucho, Tsubasa-chan!" Comentó Kotori.

No estaba segura de si debería creerlas. Miraba la mirada que tenían ambas chicas, y le costaba resistirse, miraba los pucheros de Kotori y escuchaba las súplicas de Honoka.

"De acuerdo..." Suspiró, y compartió una mirada con Umi.

En esa fugaz mirada pudo ver cómo la peliazul tenía un mal presentimiento que acabó derramándose en su propia sangre. Miró la lámpara, miró el brillo, los destellos que provocaban los rayos de sol al chocar con ella, sus cientos de piezas pequeñas y complicadas, sus formas rebuscadas y complejas, la miró.

Mientras Kotori se acercaba a uno de los trabajadores y le pedía una escalera, Umi se colocó a un lado de la lámpara, y con un gesto le indicó a Tsubasa que se colocase en el lado opuesto.

"Es muy frágil. Cógela con cuidado." Dijo Umi, con un tono serio y tembloroso.

Tsubasa asintió, y cada una sujetó una parte de la lámpara, levantándola ligeramente de la mesa en la que estaba apoyada, y con cuidado, ambas se acercaron a la escalera que Kotori les había llevado.

Daban cada paso como si el suelo se fuese a hundir bajo sus pies en cualquier momento, y sujetaban aquel preciado objeto como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo. Tsubasa subió primero la escalera de espaldas, mirando fijamente la lámpara, y las manos temblorosas de la peliazul que la seguía. Cuando llegaron a lo alto, la levantaron levemente, y de repente:

"¡A-A-Achús!" Estornudó Honoka.

Y los cristales del preciado objeto se esparcieron por el suelo.

* * *

"Vale, estamos perdidas." Comentó Nico, mientras caminaban entre la inmensa multitud de gente que había en los pasillos interminables y las puertas de embarque incontables del aeropuerto de Ámsterdam.

"Pues claro que estamos perdidas, deberíamos estar en España, y ni si quiera encontramos la maldita puerta de embarque." Respondió Maki de mal humor.

"No te pongas así, podemos preguntar a alguien."

"No vamos a preguntar a nadie, vamos a encontrar la puerta de embarque como que me llamo Nishikino Maki."

"Pues arréglatelas, yo ni si quiera entiendo estos símbolos que ellos llaman letras."

"Yo tampoco, pero he visto España escrito alguna vez así que nos podemos orientar por eso."

"Quizás tengas razón...¡ey, mira! ¿Es eso de allí?" Comentó Nico al ver un nombre sobre una puerta de embarque.

"Hmm, sí, quizás, se parece. Venga, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder."

Y las dos se apresuraron en entrar al avión con destino Escocia.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Siento un montón la espera! He estado ocupada, y el verano está a punto de acabarse. Aún así, no dejaré de escribir, ¿de acuerdo? Pero os pediré un poquito de paciencia. ¡Nos vemos!


	24. Chapter 24

Pasaba el tiempo, y cierta pelinaranja comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias del sol abrasador de Benidorm. Quizás fuese porque no estaba acostumbrada a ello; no era precisamente el clima del que gozaban en Japón, demasiado extremo en aquella específica época del año. Estaba un tanto desesperada, no sabía qué dirección seguir o a quién preguntar, no sabía qué hacer pues aquello de estar sin compañía no se le daba bien.

 _Nya... De repente me ha entrado el hambre-nya..._

Era lógico pensar que si no encontraba ninguna pastelería, tarde o temprano sus necesidades básicas como puede ser alimentarse pasaría a ser más fuerte que la necesidad de encontrar una tarta y librarse de una bronca monumental por parte de Umi.

Caminó por varias calles buscando alguna tienda de comida, algún bar, algún restaurante, algo decente y con un precio asequible para sus bolsillos casi vacíos. Las baldosas que cubrían las transitadas aceras prácticamente ardían por culpa del sol que las golpeaba sin piedad alguna, al igual que la piel rosada de la joven que buscaba con ansiedad algo que llevarse a la boca.

Después de caminar hasta casi no poder más, en la lejanía de una de las muchas calles parecidas y confusas que encontró, pudo distinguir el conocido dibujo de un bol de arroz en un escaparate, así que hizo un esfuerzo y corrió para llegar lo antes posible a aquel establecimiento. Sorteó a las muchas personas que pasaban por esa acera, saltó los obstáculos que se encontraba, esquivaba las farolas y los carteles, hasta divisar la puerta de la tienda, por la que se disponía a entrar cuando chocó bruscamente contra algo... o mejor dicho; alguien.

"¡Ay! ¡Ten más cuidado-nya!"

"¡L-L-Lo siento!"

Rin reconoció al instante esa voz, ese tono tímido y concreto, ese tartamudeo singular, e incluso ese olor leve y dulce. Era Hanayo.

"¿Kayochin? ¡Kayochin!" Gritó, primero confundida y luego emocionada, antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

"R-Rin-chan, ¿qué haces aquí C-Creía que Kira-san y tú os encargabais de la tarta... ¿Dónde está?"

"Tuvo que ir a ayudar a Honoka-chan. Me ha dejado a mí a cargo de eso-nya, ¡pero no encuentro ninguna pastelería y me muero de hambre-nya!"

"Tranquila, tranquila, es importante así que te ayudaré a buscar una, ¿vale?"

"Muchas gracias, Kayochin... Pero por cierto-nya, ¿no deberías estar ayudando con la comida y la decoración-nya?"

"Uhmm... S-Sí... He venido a comprar algún ingrediente q-que faltaba..."

"...¿Y esos paquetes de arroz-nya...?"

"..."

"..."

"¡B-Bueno, Rin-chan! Te compramos algo de comer y nos vamos en busca de una tarta."

"¡Sí-nya!"

* * *

"¡HO-NO-KA!" Gritaba Umi enfurecida ante el atroz accidente causado principalmente por un estornudo de la pelijengibre.

"¡Gomeeeen, Umi-chan!"

"¡Vuelve aquí!"

Por el inmenso comedor adornado con varios cristales rotos en medio corrían Honoka y Umi, una huyendo de la otra. Mientras tanto, Tsubasa y Kotori admiraban la antigua lámpara con pánico y miedo.

"¿Crees que Eli-san se enfadará muchoo?" Preguntó con timidez la líder de A-Rise.

"Me temo que sí..." Respondió Kotori agachándose para ver de cerca todos los pedazos de algo tan importante como lo era esa reliquia para la familia Ayase.

"¿Podremos arreglarla antes de mañana, verdad?"

"No estoy segura, Tsubasa-chan..."

"Creo que tengo una idea." Dijo de repente Tsubasa. "Podríamos ir a una tienda de antigüedades y buscar una lámpara parecida para salir del apuro."

"¿Tú crees que no se darán cuenta si hacemos eso?"

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo la boda es mañana y hay muchas cosas que hacer aún... No tenemos noticias de Maki y Nico, hay que poner prácticamente la mitad de la decoración, Hanayo no está y necesitan los ingredientes que fue a comprar para el menú, y Rin no ha aparecido con la tarta. Tenemos que hacer algo ya."

"Quizás tengas razón... Deberíamos salir ya, antes de que se haga más tarde."

"Sí. ¿Tenemos que dejar a estas dos solas por aquí?" Cuestionó mirando a Umi que seguía corriendo tras Honoka.

"Me temo que sí, Tsubasa-chan. Se las apañarán solas para acabar de decorar y recoger."

Y ambas desaparecieron del comedor en busca de una tienda de antigüedades mientras cierta peliazul y cierta pelijengibre corrían por sus vidas.

* * *

"Maki, pedazo de idiota, esto no es España."

"Ya lo sé, tonta. No fui yo quién sugirió coger ese avión."

"¿¡Estás insinuando que fui yo, la gran Nico Nii, quién tuvo esa magnífica y absurda idea!?"

"Pues sí, Nico-chan. Y deja de hacer el tonto ya que tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de este país cuánto antes."

Estaban en Escocia, primera hora de la tarde. Habían cometido un error crucial, habían confundido los nombres y ellas, precisamente ellas, llevaban los anillos, para una boda que se iba a celebrar en otra nación, a la mañana siguiente. Estaban perdidas. Umi les iba a echar una bronca tremenda.

Y Eli, las iba a matar.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy aquí, siento un montón la tardanza, sobre todo le quiero pedir perdón a _kali9105_ que incluso me ha echo saber todo lo que me echaba de menos :3

Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, y siento que es necesario comentarlo, la Eli de mi Nozomi ha aparecido por fin en mi vida, ¡y ya sabéis! No es algo que se pueda dejar escapar así como así. Pero ya he vuelto, y tanto ella, _KanadeShiro_ , como yo, queremos anunciaros que he vuelto para traeros más y mejor NozoEli. ¡Nos vemos, chicos!


	25. Chapter 25

"Y bien, Minami-san... ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar una tienda de antigüedades para mañana por la mañana, y aún peor, encontrar una lámpara casi idéntica a la de la familia Ayase?" Cuestionó la líder de A-Rise, mientras ambas esperaban de pie en una pequeña plaza que el sol abrasaba por momentos, a que una de las dos hiciese algún movimiento decisivo.

"No estoy muy segura..."

"¿Deberíamos preguntar?"

Preguntar no era una opción teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un país extranjero cuyo lenguaje desconocían. ¿Qué opción les quedaba, os preguntaréis? Ir en busca y captura de la tienda que necesitaban.

Kotori comenzó a caminar, seguida por supuesto de Tsubasa, a quién le costaba soportar semejante intensidad de calor. Se metieron por una serie de callejuelas estrechas, de las cuales la mayoría terminaban en callejones sin salida. Se dedicaron a seguir a los mogollones de gente, según ellas, así tendrían más probabilidades de encontrar una zona principal de tiendas, y de esa manera quizás encontrarían la famosa lámpara que tanto necesitaban si apreciaban sus vidas.

Al cabo de un rato de estar caminando bajo aquel sol insoportable, encontraron un parque en donde varios señores y señoras de tercera edad descansaban sentados en bancos que gozaban de una magnífica sombra proporcionada por hermosos sauces que crecían allí. Se acercaron a una señora que observaba con calma como caminaban de aquí para allá diversos transeúntes, y se armaron de valor para ser espías por un día, y seguirla de incógnito nada más que se levantó del banco y caminó hacía una calle ancha y llena de gente hasta la saciedad.

* * *

"¡Kayochin! ¿¡Cómo se llama esto!? ¡Está buenísimo-nya!"

"Se llama _paella_ , Rin-chan."

"¡Nya!" Gritó la joven pelinaranja feliz, le había encantado aquel típico plato español que habían tenido la suerte de probar a un buen precio en un pequeño restaurante de una de las calles por las que caminaban en busca de una pastelería.

"Creo que va siendo hora de seguir buscando una tarta... Si no la encontramos... E-Eli-chan y Umi-chan nos cortarán la cabeza..."

"No te preocupes, Kayochin. Acabo de tener una idea-nya."

"¿Una idea?"

"¡Sí-nya! ¿Y si les llevamos una paella-nya? ¡Está muy buena y seguro que a todos les gusta mucho!"

"Hmm... A mí me encantaría, Rin-chan, pero... Es una boda, y se supone que les tenemos que llevar una tarta... no esto..."

"¿Y por qué no hacemos una tarta de paella-nya?"

"¿Una tarta con arroz, pollo y conejo?"

"B-bueno... Quizás funcione."

* * *

"¡Psst! ¡Minami-san! ¡La vieja ha entrado en esa tienda!"

"¿Qué venden en la tienda, Tsubasa-chan?"

Ambas permanecían 'escondidas' detrás de un banco justo enfrente del local en cuestión. Desafortunadamente, se trataba de una floristería a la que la señora mayor había acudido seguramente a comprar unos geranios.

"Oh, vaya... Nuestro plan ha fracasado..." Se lamentó Kotori.

"No todo está perdido, ¿y si entramos?"

La peligris asintió, y ambas entraron en aquella pequeña sala repleta de flores y plantas exóticas de mil y un colores por todas partes. Cubrían los azulejos de las paredes, un par de pilares que había en medio del suelo, que también cubrían, al igual que pasaba con gran parte de las ventanas, el techo, y... la lámpara.

"¡Tsubasa-chan, mira la lámpara!" Gritó en un susurro. Para su sorpresa, la lámpara de la floristería era una magnífica antigüedad realmente bien conservada que podría pasar perfectamente desapercibida como la reliquia de la familia Ayase. Y las dos pensaron exactamente lo mismo en ese momento.

* * *

"¿Alguna idea, genio?"

"Por supuesto que tengo alguna idea, idiota." Respondió Maki con cierto aire de seguridad, algo que, en ese momento, no tenía.

Ambas estaban perdidas, ya fuera del aeropuerto de Escocia, viendo como cientos de personas de diferentes nacionalidades iban de aquí para allá sin pausa alguna. Estaban cansadas de tanto viaje y tan poca seguridad en absolutamente todo lo que hacían, así como la poca confianza y esperanza que tenían en el enlace que se iba a celebrar la mañana siguiente en otro país, y recordemos que ellas eran las responsables, nada más y nada menos, que de los anillos.

"No nos va a dar tiempo a recaudar el dinero suficiente para un vuelo urgente a España, Nico-chan..." Dijo Maki en un suspiro, consciente del enorme problema que tenían por delante.

"Lo sé... ¿Hay alguna manera de llegar rápidamente que no sea en avión?"

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa y justo en ese instante, alguien la desconcentró tocándola en el hombro. Ella se giró molesta.

"¡Ey!"

"Perdone señorita, pero están siendo un obstáculo para las personas que quieren pasar." Dijo con voz firme un jefe de seguridad del aeropuerto.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué se supone que tengo que hacerle caso, eh?" Respondió Maki enfurecida.

"Oye, Maki-chan... Hazle caso..."

"Pues porque tengo la autoridad suficiente para ello, y si no quieren acabar en comisaría, más les vale salir de aquí inmediatamente."

En ese momento, la joven pelirroja, tuvo una especie de ataque de ira por todo el estrés que había acumulado. Se levantó, y con toda la rabia que tenía dentro, le propinó una patada en la espinilla al jefe de seguridad. Nico se levantó a toda prisa, la cogió del brazo, y empezaron a correr, alejándose del aeropuerto. Aunque para su desgracia, las seguían.

"Maldita autorid-" Murmuraba Maki. "Espera, Nico-chan. Tengo una idea."

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡He vuelto! Mil perdones por la larga espera, pero, ¡vengo con grandes y buenas noticias!

Mi pequeña _KanadeShiro_ y yo, hemos tenido una gran idea en un ataque de espontaneidad, y ¡vamos a hacer un nuevo fanfic de Love Live! las dos juntas!

Para ello hemos creado una nueva cuenta que podréis encontrar por el nombre de _**lirioenfurecido**_ , y en los próximos días podréis empezar a leerla.

Se llamará Idols Wars, y sí; será un crossover de Star Wars. ¡Esperamos conocer vuestras sugerencias, opiniones y comentarios! ¡Nos vemos!~


	26. Chapter 26

"Vale, Tsubasa-chan. Como lo hemos planeado, ¿de acuerdo?" Susurró Kotori.

"De acuerdo. A la de tres: una… dos… y…"

"¡Buenas tardes! Esta tienda es preciosa. ¿Podría decirme qué son esas flores de allí?"

El dependiente de la floristería miraba con perplejidad como una joven japonesa hablaba enérgicamente en un idioma que no lograba comprender.

"Perdone, señorita… No entiendo lo que me dice."

En ese instante, Kotori se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de español, así que intento hacer buen uso del inglés que les habían enseñado en la preparatoria.

Mientras la heredera de la familia Minami hacía el mayor de sus esfuerzos por hablar un idioma extranjero, Tsubasa, la líder de A-Rise, la mayor Idol de todo Japón, buscaba un lugar donde apoyar los pies para conseguir bajar del techo aquella lámpara.

Estaban a mitad de la tarde, en una floristería valenciana intentando robar sin que nadie se diese cuenta una lámpara ligeramente parecida a la reliquia de la familia Ayase que habían hecho pedazos por culpa de un estornudo de Honoka, una lámpara que a la mañana siguiente tenía que estar limpia y reluciente colgando encima de la mesa donde las novias tendrían su banquete.

Por otro lado, Hanayo y Rin intentaban hacer de una _paella_ , un plato típico español compuesto de arroz, pollo y conejo, una tarta de boda. Maki y Nico, aún en Escocia, ponían en marcha su extraño plan para llegar a la ceremonia matrimonial a tiempo. Honoka y Umi, a duras penas, intentaban hacer de aquel local un restaurante digno de un banquete de boda. Y, finalmente, Eli y Nozomi disfrutaban del día antes de su matrimonio sin enterarse de ninguna desgracia como una pareja de enamoradas.

Mientras Kotori intentaba distraer el dependiente, Tsubasa había conseguido colgarse de la lámpara. Pero cuando estaba a punto de desengancharla del techo, le dio una patada a un tiesto de amapolas, que a su vez tiró un tiesto de rosas, que tiró también un tiesto de geranios, que acabaron haciendo un efecto dominó por toda la floristería.

"¡Eh, vosotras! ¿Qué hacéis con esa lámpara? ¡Habéis destrozado mi negocio!" Gritó el dependiente enfurecido.

Tsubasa cogió la lámpara como si fuese el mayor tesoro jamás encontrado y empezó a correr, y cuando Kotori se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, el señor la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¡Vais a pagar todos los daños causados!" Gritó.

"¡Que te crees tú eso!" Respondió la peligris, propinándole un cabezazo en la nariz que le dejó inconsciente. Después del caos montado, salieron corriendo de vuelta al local donde Honoka y Umi las estaban esperando.

* * *

"Las señoras de la tienda de arroz han sido muy amables-nya."

"La verdad es que sí, Rin-chan. Espero que a Eli-chan y a Nozomi-chan les guste esta magnífica tarta."

Las dos jovencitas de primer curso de preparatoria caminaban bajo las calurosas calles de Benidorm a última hora de la tarde arrastrando un carrito que las dependientas de la tienda de arroz donde habían encargado la locura de tarta de _paella_ les habían prestado. En ese carrito, llevaban una tarta de diez pisos que pesaba un montón, pero ambas parecían muy contentas con el resultado y esperaban que a todo el mundo le encantase.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto principal de Edimburgo, capital de Escocia, las responsables de llevar los anillos maquinaban un plan. Para ser exactos, era la joven pianista pelirroja, Maki, la que había tenido aquella locura de idea, y Nico, resignada, solo imitaba lo que ella hacía.

"¿Te he dicho ya que estás loca?"

"Cinco veces, concretamente." Repuso Maki.

"Estás loca."

"Ya van seis."

Se intentaban colar de nuevo en la zona de cintas donde las maletas de todos los pasajeros aparecían después de haber sido bajadas del avión. El plan de la pelirroja era conseguir una, una concreta, una que tuviese en su interior algo que necesitaban.

Como verdaderas ladronas infiltradas vestidas con atuendos que no llamasen la atención, entraron a buscar las maletas con la excusa a los guardias de que habían olvidado una. Nico, por su parte, estaba sudando a causa de los nervios y prefería dejar que fuese Maki la que hablase. En su silencio nervioso, pensaba que su querida compañera pelirroja actuaba demasiado bien como para ser la primera vez que había hecho algo así. Su actitud le hacía dudar.

Mientras Maki buscaba una maleta concreta con ojos de lince, Nico se acercó a ella y le susurró:

"¿Has robado algo a parte de maletas?"

"No. ¿Por qué?" Respondió ella, sin apartar la vista de las cintas que no cesaban en su movimiento continuo.

"Porque pareces profesional."

De repente, las mejillas de la pelirroja se cubrieron con un leve sonrojo similar al de su cabello. "E-Estuve en el club de arte dramático en el colegio…"

Hizo una pausa, Nico la miraba perpleja.

"…Tuve que hacer el papel de Don Juan Tenorio…"

Y Nico estalló en una sonora carcajada.

"¿Don Juan Tenorio? ¿En serio?" Logró decir entre carcajadas.

Sonrojada hasta las orejas, Maki divisó la maleta que buscaba, Disimuladamente se acercó a ella como si fuese suya y la cogió sin levantar la más mínima sospecha.

Nico, seguía riéndose.

"No me lo puedo creer. La madura y estirada Maki-chan, el roba corazones don Juan Tenorio." Decía entre risas. "¿Puedes decirme alguna de tus frases?"

Maki intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pegarle un puñetazo, y con su aún duradero sonrojo, se arrodilló en medio del aeropuerto.

" _¿No es cierto, ángel de amor_

 _que en esta apartada orilla_

 _más pura la luna brilla_

 _y se respira mejor?_

 _Esta aura que vaga, llena_

 _de los sencillos olores_

 _de las campesinas flores_

 _que brota esa orilla amena;_

 _esa agua limpia y serena_

 _que atraviesa sin temor_

 _la barca del pescador_

 _que espera cantando el día,_

 _¿no es cierto, paloma mía,_

 _que están respirando amor?_

 _Esa armonía que el viento_

 _recoge entre esos millares_

 _de floridos olivares,_

 _que agita con manso aliento;_

 _ese dulcísimo acento_

 _con que trina el ruiseñor_

 _de sus copas morador,_

 _llamando al cercano día_

 _¿no es verdad, gacela mía,_

 _que están respirando amor?_

 _Y estas palabras que están_

 _filtrando insensiblemente_

 _tu corazón, ya pendiente_

 _de los labios de don Juan,_

 _y cuyas ideas van_

 _inflamando en su interior_

 _un fuego germinador_

 _no encendido todavía,_

 _¿no es verdad, estrella mía,_

 _que están respirando amor?_

 _Y esas dos líquidas perlas_

 _que se desprenden tranquilas_

 _de tus radiantes pupilas_

 _convidándome a beberlas,_

 _evaporarse, a no verlas,_

 _de sí mismas al calor;_

 _y ese encendido color_

 _que en tu semblante no había,_

 _¿no es verdad, hermosa mía,_

 _que están respirando amor?_ "

Y Nico, la mejor Idol del universo, la más guapa y la más mona, se desmayó.

* * *

 **A/N:** Espero con toda mi alma que no me asesinéis vilmente por mi tardanza. No creáis que no me he estado acordando de vosotros todo este tiempo; para un escritor de FanFiction, lo mejor de todo son aquellas personas que leen sus historias, y por supuesto, tengo muchos nombres de usuario en mi cabeza que me acompañan en mi memoria todos los días. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Ante nada, más vale tarde que nunca.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
